Tailed Beast in Fiore
by Crossovernaru
Summary: After sacrificing himself to ensure Naruto's victory, Kurama never expected to be offered a second chance at life. Now reborn into a new world filled with magic, Kurama is ready to show Earthland what the power of a tailed beast can do. Dragons, demons and an immortal dark mage? Bring it on!
1. Prologue: Reincarnation

**Authors Note:** **Happy Holidays everyone. Kurama has always been one of my favorite characters from the Naruto series and I really wanted to do a story where he is the main character. Thus, this inspired me to start writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail! **

* * *

**Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **Prologue: Reincarnation**

 **Valley of the End**

It had been a long and arduous battle, but at long last the Fourth Great Shinobi War was coming to a close. After finally defeating and sealing Kaguya, Naruto and Sasuke were able to save the tailed beasts by removing them from the outer path statue. As a result, they effectively trapped Kaguya within her own decaying dimension. Thankfully Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of six paths and creator of the bijuu, summoned the spirits of the former Kage to summon them back to the elemental nations just as the dimension collapsed.

However, before they could stop the **Infinite Tsukiyomi** , Sasuke declared that he would bring peace by bringing about a revolution, starting with him killing the current Kage. He then took control of and sealed the nine tailed beasts imprisoning them within small moons he created using the power of his rinnegan. Unwilling to let Sasuke carry out his plan, Naruto challenged his rival to one final confrontation. They decided that their fight had to take place to the spot where it all began, **the Valley of the End**.

Both Naruto and Sasuke, despite being incredibly tired from the war and their fight with Kaguya, were still able to cause a large amount of destruction to the area in a battle that could only be described by onlookers as a battle between gods. Eventually both Naruto and Sasuke had finally reached their limits and we're now standing face to face with one another. Both shinobi were injured and bleeding and it was clear that both fighters would not be able to continue the fight any longer. Sasuke raised his arm channeling his remaining chakra into his hand, transmuting it into a strong lightning current that gave of a sound like that of a thousand screeching birds and surrounded by a sphere of black flames. Naruto raised his arm channeling his chakra into a spinning sphere of energy.

As Naruto channeled chakra into his **rasengan** he could feel his partner, the nine tailed fox Kurama, reach out to him.

 _'Kurama I pretty much on empty right now. '_

Within his mindscape the yin half of Kurama snorted, _**'You're not the only one. You're battle with the Uchiha brat practically drained me of everything I have.'**_

Naruto smiled, _'We're in real trouble then aren't we?_ '

Kurama hummed in thought then his eyes snapped open and looked down at Naruto with a determined look.

 _ **'We aren't dead yet, there is still one more thing we can try. I will give you whatever drop of power I have left. Whatever happens you have to make this shot count or it really will be over.'**_

Naruto frowned, _'You're hiding something from me. What'll happen if you do give me the rest of your power Kurama?'  
_  
Kurama appeared hesitant to tell him, however before Naruto could argue Kurama sighed in defeat before revealing his plan, _**'By giving you my powers I will basically be giving you my the remainder of my life force.'  
**_  
 _'Wait a minute what will happen to you if you do that?'_

 _ **'Best case scenario is that I will fall asleep. If that's the case when you win all you have to do is merge with my other half and I will be restored.'  
**_  
Naruto still remained unconvinced, _' What's the worst case scenario?'  
_  
Kurama looked at Naruto with a sad expression, _**'Naruto...'**_

 _'What will happen Kurama?'_

 _ **'... The worst case scenario is that... My soul will leave this world.'  
**_  
Naruto stared at his companion in horror, _'But if you do die then won't I die too? '_

 _ **'Not exactly. It's kinda like with the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Even if it is removed, the host will still survive because the presence of the Gedo Mezo in the hosts body. It will be just like that. My soul would may leave but my body will remain within yours until you merge it with my other half.'  
**_  
 _'Then forget it I won't risk your life for this. I'll find a way to make do with...'  
_  
However before he could think of something Kurama slammed his paw down, _**'Listen to me Naruto, even if the worst case scenario does come to pass, I will still live on through my other half! There is no other way to do this. It's our only choice!'**_

Naruto refused to listen as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, _' No! We can try to gather some more nature energy! We can…."_

" _ **Damn it Naruto there isn't enough time for that!"**_

" _YOU AREN'T SOME TOOL OR RESOURCE TO ME!'_ Naruto shouted surprising the kitsune, ' _Damn it Kurama you're my friend! I can't just let you die, I won't allow it!'_ Kurama looked down at his companion and lowered his body so he was eye to eye to the blond.

 _ **'Naruto… this battle is the pinnacle of history. The outcome of this fight will determine how the future will be changed. Like many have told you, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. When you compare my life to the lives of every person out there trapped in the Infinite tsukiyomi, the tailed beasts and those who are yet to be born, then it's a no brainer. Besides, use that brain of your, I won't be gone permanently. I told you before when we released the other beasts, you still have my other half.'**_

Naruto could not hold back the tears and they began to flow freely, _' I just don't like it. Even if there is you're other half. You are still Kurama, my friend. I can't ever sacrifice my friends.'_

' _ **You worry too much brat. Being in a death like state isn't so bad. I was trapped in your dead father for almost a decade in some weird otherworldly limbo. It isn't anything I haven't tried.'**_ Kurama's attempt at humor did nothing to alleviate Naruto's worries. In fact they seemed to only grow.

Kurama smiled softly, _'_ _ **Naruto when we were on our way to the battle field do you remember what you told my other half?'**_

Naruto wiped away his tears, ' I _promised that I would rid you of your hatred.'_

Kurama nodded, _ **'Exactly, earlier when I bumped fists with my other half, we did more than just transfer our chakra. I was also able to feel his feelings and memories right down to his very core. When I joined with him, I felt complete for the first time in years. But the most satisfying part was that where there was once hatred, was now a burning desire to help you, my comrade in arms, to vanquish the evil that the old man tried to banish a long time ago.'**_

 _'Kurama...'_

 _ **'Naruto you are the first person besides the old man to ever look at me and the others as comrades and something more than wild beasts. You have a kind heart, an unbreakable will and the potential to be a great leader. I would do anything if it means helping you. Including giving my own life.'**_

Naruto wiped his eyes on what was left of his sleeve, _' Kurama... Thank you.'_ Kurama grinned as he bumped fists with Naruto who gave him an equally foxy grin.

 _ **'Now go and kick your friend's ass back to reality!**_

Time returned to normal and Naruto dashed forward at the same time as Sasuke. His **rasengan** roaring through the air matching the shrieking of Sasuke's **chidori**. Inside Naruto's mindscape Kurama slowly began to close his eyes as his remaining life force went to Naruto.

 **' _Naruto...thank you._ '** Those were the final thoughts of Kurama as he closed his eyes just as Naruto and Sasuke clashed with one another.

* * *

 **Unknown** **Location**

" **...Where am I?'"** Kurama blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and unfurled his body from the fetal position he had been lying in. He lifted his paw up and was surprised to see that his massive human like hand had diminished in size and was now (at least to his perspective) the size of a small child's. **"What the hell?"**

Kurama looked around and saw that he was currently in a shrine floating in a pure white void. Kurama hesitantly made his way into the shrine and looked around with a curiosity that he had not possessed for many centuries. He took note of a circular pond located directly in the center of the large shrine. He quickly took notice of a human sitting in front of the pond. He was sitting in a meditative position, floating a few inches off of the ground. A black monks staff lay on his lap and he had white hair with two horns protruding from his head. On his back was a white cloak with a familiar symbol on the back, a rinnegan with nine megatama underneath it.

Kurama was at first shocked by what he saw the he had trouble believing that it was actually true. He was finally pulled out of his stupor when he heard a hearty chuckled escape from the old man's throat.

"I almost forgot how adorable you looked as a youngling. I understand that the circumstances aren't the most ideal, but it is good to see you again Kurama." Hagoromo Otsutsuki stated as he turned around to smile at the young fox with lilac eyes that resembled the juubi's, displaying great power but also great kindness as well.

"Hagoromo?" Kurama took a few hesitant steps before he went into a sprint and charged into the sage's body, practically crushing him underneath his still larger body.

"Hagoromo-jiji!" Kurama spoke in a happy tone while the old sage laughed as he gently patted Kurama on the side of his head, causing all nine of his tails to wag happily. However, the tender moment ended when Kurama fully realized what he had just done. He pulled away and turned around facing away from Hagoromo, blushing from embarrassment.

 _ **'What the hell did I just do?'**_

Hagoromo smiled as he hovered in front of the kitsune, "Don't be so embarrassed Kurama. This place does have the habit of bringing the best out of people and turning one into their most pure state of being."

 **"Pure state of being?'**

"Exactly. In my case, being a sage, I attained a star of pure enlightenment many years ago so I retain my current appearance. You however reverted to your child like state for that is the state where you felt the most pure of heart.'

Kurama stared at the old sage, " **That makes no sense whatsoever old man."**

Hagoromo sweatdropped at the kitsune's response, "…. Yes it does Kurama."

 **"Well state of being aside, where is here exactly Hagoromo?"**

The sage smile vanished and he regained his serious expression. "An excellent question, Kurama. You could say that this place is a type of crossroads. Its appearance varies depending on the person. Sometimes it's a shrine like now, other times it appears as a train station, a waiting room and so on."

 **"So does that must mean that I really did perish?"** Kurama yelped as he felt Hagoromo's staff slam down on his head. He swore under his breath as he rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"We're you not listening to me Kurama? You are at a crossroads, meaning you are neither dead nor living. Whether you want to be either one is entirely up to you." Kurama stopped rubbing the bump on his head and blinked in realization as he remembered something important.

 **"Old man what happened to Naruto? Last I remembered, he was about to clash with that Uchiha brat. "**

Hagoromo turned around and floated along the edge of the pond, Kurama following close behind. The old sage said nothing as he floated the entire circumference of the pond. Kurama waited patiently for his answer, until Hagoromo came to a stop at the spot where they started. He lifted his staff and it proceeded to float away until it hovered a few inches above the center of the lake. The staff gently lowered itself, until the tip barely touched the surface. From the point of contact, large ripples appeared distorting the surface of the water. Kurama watched as the reflection of him and Hagoromo began to distort and the water swirled into a miniature whirlpool. After a few seconds the whirlpool subsided and a brand new set of images took its place.

"See for yourself."

Kurama watched in awe as he saw images of two familiar people lying on the ground surrounded by the ruins of two statues. Naruto and Sasuke were lying side by side one another. Naruto was smiling happily while Sasuke had tears spilling from his eyes. They were both were missing one of their arms and were positioned together in a way that the blood leaked out of their arms and dripped down the stone where they met and merged together. The image zoomed out showing both shinobi, lying on the remains of Madara and Hashirama's statues. The fingers from both, in the aftermath of an explosion had fallen to the ground, the index and middle fingers forming the traditional shinobi seal of reconciliation, symbolically indicating the end to the long fight between the incarnations of Indra and Ashura.

The images then changed to a completely different scene. Naruto and Sasuke stood with their palms together in front of the remnants of the **Shinju** tree which was slowly dying as they broke the effects of Kaguya's **Infinite Tsukiyomi** and all of her victims began to wake up. The scene shifted showing Kurama several more scenes that were unfamiliar to him but that still brought a smile to his face.

"Time does not exist at the same pace here as it does on the mortal plane. What you are witnessing are images of the future that have already taken place, despite the fact you feel you just arrived."

Kurama only faintly heard him as he smiled watching as the Naruto he knew grew from a hyperactive teenager to a mature adult with the Kage cloak fluttering in the wind behind him. Kurama watched moments both good and bad. He witnessed events ranging from Naruto's marriage to Hinata to his fight with the remnants of Kaguya's followers. The images concluded with a full grown Naruto standing next to a beautiful and more mature version of Hinata. What really caught his eye were the two children standing with them in the image. One was an exact duplicate of Naruto who sported a black and red jumpsuit with a bolt tied around his neck. His hair was blonde and was done in the shape that made it look like a leaf. Like Naruto, he had whisker marks on his cheeks, but had two on each cheek. He was standing between the two smiling adults sporting a wide grin with his arms extended outwards showing off peace symbols. The other child, a young girl, also had the same face as the boy, with bright blue eyes, her hair was also designed in a way that it resembled a leaf. Unlike her brother who had sun kissed blond hair, her hair was dark blue like Hinata's and she sported two whisker marks on her cheeks like her brother.

The pool finally returned to its original form and Kurama could see his reflection once again. The old sage quietly observed the young kitsune. He did need to use his all-powerful eyes to tell, that while he was very much happy for his friend, he could also sense that he was sad for some reason.

"Is there something wrong Kurama?"

Kurama did not seem to hear him. He kept on looking at his reflection lost in thought. "Kurama" Hagoromo called but with a gentler tone. It seemed to work as Kurama snapped out of his trance.

 **"What is it Jiji?"**

"I asked you what is wrong. Are you not happy for Asura's reincarnation?"

" **Of course I am happy for Naruto. I mean after everything he has been through, I am glad he managed to get a happy ending and have a family of his own. It's just that..."**

"You are envious of him." Hagoromo concluded which only confused him.

 **"What exactly are you getting at old man?"**

"Come now Kurama, you cannot hide your true feelings from me. I created you and your siblings with the objective to help protect the world and prevent the Juubi and my mother's resurrection. However, the one thing that I failed to foresee was how much you and the others would suffer for it. For that I am truly sorry for the pain you and the others have suffered as a result of my carelessness."

" **Old man…"**

"You yourself have experienced an especially troubling life Kurama. I have noticed that you have always been hateful of the one power that always seems to quell the rage of a tailed beast. I am sure you know to which power I refer to."

Kurama hummed in thought, he did indeed know the answer. The power that he spoke of; the one that constantly got in the way of him spreading his hatred to others and that kept him at bay. The very power that prevented him from taking over and killing Naruto so many times.

 **"Love."**

"That is correct" Hagoromo floated over to Kurama and placed a palm over his heart. "In the beginning, your hatred of humanity was born from the ignorance and fear they had towards you. That in turn caused your own rage to grow. As it grew you grew mistrusting and hateful of everyone around you. In fact, it grew to the point that you refused to form your own bonds. You believed that the strong did not require them and that doing so would make you weak. You even refused help from your the other tailed beasts. Yet there is one thing that has made me curious. I can tell that up till the moment before that Naruto boy won your power from you, your hatred and refusal to rely on others was strong."

 **"Why do I sense a but coming?"** Kurama yelped in pain as Hagoromo walked him with his staff again.

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, it was only after that Asura's reincarnation took your other halves' power that you began to take a whole new approach to how one obtains true power. From then on you and your other half did everything you could for Naruto and vice versa. Can you tell me why?"

Kurama rubbed his soar head, **"Well when I synced my thoughts and memories with my other half, and we once again became one mind... I saw and experienced everything that he did since our separation. I witnessed how Minato helped his son gain control of my power once more and even how Naruto, Kushina, Bee and Gyuuki worked together to steal my chakra. In the beginning I admit that I did not understand it. I would probably say that I was wary of such a concept, but after Naruto and I finally became one, I was able to see it clearly for the first time. I finally understood the importance of bonds and the strength they can give people. Naruto treasured his friends and family and they in turn supported him all the way. He literally ended up changing the whole world for the better. If I had not been able to see it, then I would still be the raged fueled monster that everyone despises. In fact I would go so far to say that I would have been just as bad as Obito and Madara. Those two severed their bonds instead of maintaining them and they ended up falling down into some pretty dark places."**

" I see so that is your answer yes? Well then you seem to understand things a little better, so I ask you Kurama, why is it that you feel sad despite seeing your comrade living such a happy life?"

 **"Don't get me wrong old man. As I said I am happy for Naruto. However, like you said I can't help but be a little jealous of him. I now that is one hell of a thing to say, but it is the truth. I envy that he has so many people who care and look out for him and that he is able to make so many bonds. For many years I believed that looking out for myself was the only way to ensure my survival and to become stronger. I now see that I was foolish to believe it. In reality one gains strength through the bonds they create with others."**

Hagoromo watched as tears started to form, but Kurama's quickly wiped them away, " **God I must appear downright pathetic right now... Old man Hagoromo,** **I don't want to disappear. I want to be able to create my own bonds. I want to know what it feels like to have comrades. I want to be able to fight alongside and to protect those close to me, just like my first friend Naruto".**

Hagoromo turned to look at Kurama's reflection. "It appears that you have arrived at a crossroad."

Kurama was puzzled, "A crossroads?"

"Correct, as I see it you have three options, thus one of three roads you must choose to take."

Hagoromo pointed his staff behind Kurama and a blue portal emerged, " you're first choice would lead you back to your friend Naruto. There you would assimilate with the other you inside Naruto. Choosing this path means that you will have no memory of this moment and you will fight alongside him once more. This is the easiest option you have."

He then pointed his staff to his left and silver portal appeared, "Your second choice would lead you to the next life where you would pass on and finally know peace, but you would not be able to return."

Hagoromo then pointed to his right and a gold portal appeared, "Now your third choice is something different, yet I feel this may hold the answers you seek. If you choose this option then I will reincarnate your soul into a new body. However there are conditions."

 **"What conditions?"**

"The first condition is that if you choose this path then you would not be reincarnated into the same world as Naruto. Instead, you would be reborn into a different world altogether."

 **"A different world?"** Kurama could barely contain his surprise at the statement. Alternate worlds were something he often thought about, but he never actually took it seriously.

"Correct. The second condition is that you will not immediately retain memories of your former life. They may eventually return to you, but I do not know how long that would take. A third condition is that you would be reincarnated as a human."

Kurama was surprised at that bit of information but remained silent prompting the sage to continue. "The last condition is that while you will find what you seek it will not be all sunshine and rainbows. You will also have to face the harsh realities of life and the pain that comes with it. To put it simply, you will find happiness but you will also face pain and suffering."

Kurama had a neutral look on his face and looked at each one of the portals. Kurama took a deep breath and made his choice, moving to his right to stand in front of the gold portal.

"Is this your final decision Kurama? It will be a hard and arduous journey. Would you not rather go back to your friend?"

Kurama smirked, **"Who do you think you are talking to old man? People don't grow by going back the way they came, they stride forward head held high. No way in hell am I going to take the easy way. If I did then Naruto would never let me live it down."**

Hagoromo gave him a kind fatherly smile, "Very well then let us begin." Hagoromo began chanting in an unknown language while weaving through a series of hand signs. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the power he felt the old sage gather in an attempt to perform an ancient ritual that would allow him to bypass the barriers of reality. When he was done his hands glowed with a bright otherworldly light as he placed them on Kurama's chest. From the point of contact, the white glow left his hand and began to slowly encompass Kurama's entire body.

"I am proud of the decision you have chosen Kurama. I know that you will do great things."

"Thanks old man. This new world better be ready because Kurama is coming to take it by storm."

"Well said. Although I should probably mention that with you becoming human you may also have to deal with the side effects that come with it. Such as being attracted to members the opposite sex."

Kurama, blinked owlishly, "Wait say wha...?" However at that moment the glow had finished encompassing Kurama and in a flash of light, gone was the young kitsune and in its place was a floating red sphere surrounded by a white shell.

Hagoromo smiled as he gently picked up the sphere and cradled it in the palm of his hands. "Good luck to you Kurama. May good fortune favor you on your journey."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, sending the orb flying into the golden portal where it disappeared taking with it the soul of a soon to be reincarnated tailed beast.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

Fiore was a kingdom located in the world of Earthland on the continent of Ishgar. It was home to a population of 17 million people, among which only ten percent of the population consisted of people called mages who had the ability to use magic. Magic, was another way to describe the ability to absorb the ethernano in the atmosphere to power their magical abilities, ranging from minor spells to powerful and ancient spells capable of warping the laws of nature.

Currently in a small town located somewhere in Fiore was a women. This women was of noble blood, it was her family that helped to build this town with its own mix of mage and normal human population. She herself was a mage, and a skilled one at that. She was currently enjoying a walk through the garden of her family's mansion enjoying the smell and sight of roses and other forms of flora as the sun began to set. In terms of appearance she was extremely beautiful. She had long and beautiful silver hair tied in a braid and turquoise eyes that glowed like gems. She was wearing a red night gown that showed of her well-endowed breasts and curvaceous body that would catch the attention of any man and make other women jealous.

"Lady Heather!" the women, now known as Heather blinked and turned to meet an elderly maid. "Oh hello there, Alstromeria."

The maid, Alstromeria, was in her late 60's, with graying hair tied into a bun with two fringes hanging on the sides of her face. She wore the traditional maid clothing and the only accessory she carried was a pair of spectacles that gave her a grandmotherly appearance. Alstromeria gave a tired sigh' "I keep telling you my lady, that you may refer to me as Meria. Why do you always insist on saying my full name?"

Heather gave her a playful smile, "I just enjoy seeing your reaction."

"Your antics will be the death of me my lady."

The elderly maid sat next to Heather as they watched the sunset paint the sky in red and gold. There was silence between the two before the maid decided to break the tension. "You know you really should be taking it easy... Especially considering your... special cargo."

Heather smiled as her hand gently traced over her stomach. "So you've heard then?"

"Word travels fast my lady."

"Well you don't need to worry about me Meria. I actually feel so full of energy that I can't sleep."

Meria chuckled, "You say that now, but the bigger you get the less energy you will have."

Heather gave her an adorable pout, "You always have to damper the mood don't you." Her pout vanished and replaced with her beaming smile once again. "I was going to come in soon anyways. I just came to see the sunset."

"Well now that you've seen it why don't you come inside for an extra special and delicious meal that I've prepared for you."

"Alright, if it will calm your nerves I will go." Meria satisfied with her response walked by her side. As they were walking the sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon, However just as the sun was about to completely disappear, something unexpected happened. Heather and Meria stopped walking when they felt an intense light shine behind them.

"What's this? The sun should have set by now." Meria and Heather turned around and their eyes went wide with shock at the sight in front of him. Shining brightly in the night sky, was a vibrant and beautiful aurora that danced with a mixture of gold, red and silver colors. Heather was captivated by the lights as they danced across the sky. It felt as though she had stood there for hours, but only a few minutes had passed since the aurora appeared. Heather's awe was replaced with confusion when she noticed something unusual. In the centre of the aurora was a single red star surrounded by a white light.

"Meria do you see that?"

"Of course my lady and I have to say that this is highly unusual. I have never seen an aurora like this!"

"No not the aurora I mean the star at the center of lights."

Meria seemed puzzled, "What star are you talking about my lady?"

Now it was Heather's turn to be surprised, ' _She can't see it?'_

Heather looked back to the star and was surprised when the red star gave a flash that forced her to shield her eyes from its brightness. When the light subsided, she was shocked to see that it was gone. Soon after the stars disappearance the aurora began to fade away.

"Well that was quite the unexpected occurrence, wouldn't you agree lady Heather?"

"..."

"My lady?"

Heather made no response, instead she watched as her vision began to blur and little by little she felt herself fall.

"Heather!" Meria cried in shock when Heather suddenly fainted. She grabbed the women in her arms and began calling for help as two guards came running towards them.

* * *

The aurora's appearance marked the start of a new series of events that would soon shake the core of Earhtland. For all over Fiore and beyond, people observed the aurora dance across the sky each with their own reactions. However only a specific few were able to see the star that Heather saw.

In a mansion a lot like Heather's a beautiful blond haired women wearing an expensive dress observed the aurora alongside a humanoid goat man wearing a tuxedo, a man with crab limbs dressed in a stylish suit and a blue haired mermaid. They observed with awestruck expressions as the star flared brightly enchanting them to its beauty.

In magnolia, an old man wearing a white coat with white fur along its edges held in his arms a bundle containing a blond haired infant. The old man hummed in thought as he observed the star outshine the beauty of the aurora while the infant in his arms giggled oblivious to the situation.

On an island off the coast of Fiore a petite girl with long flowing blond hair stared at the red star with a serious look on her face, clasping her hands in prayer.

Elsewhere on another continent, a young man wearing fancy robes and dark hair, watched the show with a neutral expression. When the star burst into a bright light and vanished his expression turned to curiosity. However out of all those who had witnessed the aurora and the star, there was only one particular group of individuals that would play a vital role regarding its importance.

In an unknown location, a black haired man stood on the balcony of a sinister looking castle that looked as if it were a living organism. The young man appeared normal enough, almost like he was a rich handsome man in his early twenties, but to the experienced mage, he reeked of pure malice. His hair was long and wavy, held up in a pony tail that kept it out of his face showing his playful smirk and dark eyes. For clothing he wore, a dark jacket with a light colored flame pattern, underneath it a frilly v-neck shirt with a light trim could be seen and he wore light colored plants over plain looking black combat boots. In his hands he held an old grimoire, with an ancient language scribbled over the cover. The title of the book was hidden by the man's arm.

"Is everything all right master?"

The young man did not even bother to turn around as he sensed two people approach him. "Magnificent is it not Sayla, Kyoka?"

Standing at his side were two women. The one on the left, was a beautiful dark haired women with horns growing out the side of her head and strange tattoo on her forehead. She wore a beautiful jade kimono that showed off her impressive cleavage. On the man's right was another women. Unlike the dark haired woman, this woman wore an armor that covered the entire upper, body from the waist up, including a helmet that covered everything but her eyes and mouth. Below her waist, her legs were exposed showing off a pair of legs that would have been beautiful were it not for the fact that her feet resembling that of a birds. Sticking out of the sides of the helmet were tufts of hair that resembled wings.

The women calmly observed the aurora, "Truly it isn't something that you see every day."

"Look a little closer Kyoka and you may yet notice something." The man answered cryptically confusing the women, known as Kyoka. Suddenly the star at the center of the aura shone like a supernova forcing her to shield her eyes. When it subsided the star was gone and the aurora vanished.

"A new chapter in history has begun." The dark haired women, Sayla answered with a frown.

"Indeed, this was not just an ordinary aurora. I could feel the immensely powerful life force passing through it into our world."

Kyoka chuckled darkly raised her clawed fingers to her lips, "Things just got a little more interesting. What would you have us do master?"

The dark haired man turned away from the balcony and entered the castle. The two women following after him, being careful to keep their distance. "Nothing right now, but notify out informants to let us know of any unusual phenomena that may relate with those lights in the sky. I have a feeling that it could prove useful to us"

The man finally stopped in front of throne made of bones and rose thorns and took his place on it. He looked at the two with a bored expression on his face as they bowed respectfully.

"It will be done…. master Mard Geer!"

* * *

 **Prologue End!**

 **Will Earthland be able to handle the unstoppable force that is Kurama? What could Mard Geer and the rest of Tartaros be planning? Stay tuned for the next chapters of "Tailed Beast in Fiore" to find out!**

 **Please let me know in a review what you think. Remember the more reviews I get, the stronger I will become!**

 **Until next time, all of you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I look forward to seeing you in the New Year!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

**Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: A Mother's Love**

 **Forests of Fiore**

The rays of the full moon shone brightly on the forest, bathing the area in a silver light. In a certain part of the forest, two fox kits rolled around and pounced on one another, each one trying to dominate the other. From a distance their mother kept a sharp eye on them and kept her senses opened to the world around her, ready to jump at the slightest hint of trouble. Her kits yipped at one another, attempting to establish which of the two would come out on top as the alpha. It may have seemed like play now, but their present actions would determine how they would survive in life.

Suddenly the vixen's ears twitched, her head darting sharply from left to right as she released a low growl. Her hair stood on end, something was coming this way and whatever it was something unnatural and way above her on the food chain, a predator of unmatched power. She turned to her two young kits, both of whom were whimpering in fear. She sprinted towards them and they calmed down with her presence. She gave them some reassuring licks, nudging them towards the deeper part of the forest. As they ran towards the safety of the dense trees by cutting across a dirt road, a large creature that looked like a giant cheetah came running past them. On the creatures back was a women in a dark-blue cloak and in her arms was tightly wrapped bundle.

Suddenly her instincts kicked in and she rushed to her two kits and pushed them to the ground just as the area around them rippled with a strong air current. The entire forest was cut clean through as trees fell to the ground with a thunderous boom. However, the sound they made was dwarfed compared to the echo of the fiendish, cruel and sadistic laughter that followed.

* * *

Heather held tightly onto the reins of the creature as it ran through the forest, while her other hand was kept securely around the bundle that was placed in a harness wrapped around her shoulder. The creature she was riding swerved past branches with surprising agility and used its paws to destroy whatever obstacles got it in its path. Heather turned her head back to see trees topple at a rapid rate as her pursuer got closer and closer. She looked forward and spurred the creature to run faster. Heather could almost hear that hideous laughter as her pursuer got closer and closer to her.

Heather heard whistling and she instinctively pulled the reins causing the creature to turn to the side, just as a blade of condensed air flew past her. Heather cried out in pain as the blade missed the center of her back and instead grazed her arm. The pain almost caused her to let go of the reins but she bit back her cry and steeled her nerves. She quickly gripped the reins and maintained her position on her mount. She could feel the blood leak from the wound down her arm staining her clothing. She knew she had to act fast or she would bleed out and it would only be a matter of time until they caught up to her and did God knows what to them. Making sure that the bundle was secure, she reached into the confines of her robe and pulled out a small seed. Heather looked down at the object in her hands and allowed her magic to flow into the seed causing it to grow at a rapid rate.

When it stopped growing, a copy of Heather made entirely out of branches appeared with a cloak made of leaves. Heather wiped some of her blood on the construct and took a deep breath. She let go of the reins just as they turned at a hill. Using the force of the turn Heather flew from the saddle on the feline creatures back and flew down the hill. Using her magic she enlarged a leaf in her hand and used it to slide down the hill. When she reached the bottom she got off and hid behind a tree.

Looking up she saw her mount run away with her decoy at the reins. Up close it would not have fooled anyone. However with enough distance and under the cover of night, it should be enough to buy her time. It also helped that the moon was covered by clouds so it provided her with even more cover. Heather looked up as her pursuer flew past the hill side raising a cloud of dirt as it slashed wildly at the mountain side. She wrapped her arms around the bundle protectively until she was sure that the creature had passed. Once she was sure he was gone, she got up and took off as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

The mount charged through the forest in an attempt to outrun the predator right on its tail. However at that moment the creature's paw got caught in a root and it tripped. The sudden jerk sent it flying mid-air, leaving itself and its rider exposed for an attack. The feline's eyes froze as its pursuer appeared in site and that was the last thing it saw before it felt something cut into its body. The two halves of the feline fell to the ground followed by a giant figure that landed with a loud crash.

"Hahaha! Finally go you filthy little shit." At that moment the moon broke through the clouds and its light shone down to reveal Heather's pursuer. It was extremely tall with pale blue skin. Instead of hair, the creature had a face with large upward spikes as well as three lesser spikes on both sides of his mouth which opened to reveal serrated and triangular teeth. The creature also had four arms and had two red tribal tattoos extending from his shoulders to his hips and intertwined forming an X. His lower body was covered in a black loincloth and coming out of it instead of legs were six large tentacles that writhed with savage delight. The only other accessory it carried was a medallion with a dark center connected to a light grey chain that wrapped diagonally from his left shoulder to his hip and rested on his abdominal area.

"Let's see what condition that little bitch is in! Hope she hasn't kicked the bucket or Kyoka will be pissed... Then again why the fuck do I care?"

He tossed aside the animal carcass and grabbed the remains of the cloaked figure. To his surprise the cloak broke apart into leaves and showed him a body of wood instead of a bisected human being. The creature looked at his palm and noticed the red stains that came from the cloak. It did not take long for the creature to understand what was going on.

"What the fuck? That little bitch pulled one over on me? Using her blood to coat this decoy and lead me off her trail! I am going to find her and tear her apart!"

The behemoth leapt from the ground and flew into the air, flying back towards the direction of the hill side. The only location where he temporarily lost sight of his target. Once he arrived, he looked around until he finally spotted something he was looking for. Lying at the edge of the road was a trail of blood that went down the hill. He noticed that the grass on the hill was bent as if something heavy had slid on it. He reached the bottom and saw that the trail continued into the forest.

"I am gonna find you ya cheeky little whore! When I find you, I am gonna tear your fucking limb from limb!"

"Ezel!"

The creature know identified as Ezel turned around to meet the gaze of a beautiful young women. The women had long dark violet hair with two golden horns protruding from the sides of her head and an unknown symbol on her forehead. She was wearing a red kimono that showed off her breasts.

"Seilah, what the fuck do you want?"

Seilah frowned at Ezel's rude welcome, "I was sent here by Kyoka-sama to make sure you did your job right."

"What the fuck do you mean?! There is no way in fucking hell I am letting you take my prey away you stupid cunt!"

"Rest assured that I am merely here to observe. Also I should remind you that while you are allowed to kill the woman, you are absolutely forbidden from harming the child she is carrying with her. Should you fail and something happens to him... Well Lord Mard Geer would be quite upset wouldn't he?"

For a few seconds Ezel looked afraid at the mention of the master of Tartaros. He quickly shook it off and grinned cockily showing off his wolf like teeth. "Rest assured I'll bring the little bastard back alive. Now stay out of my way." With that Ezel took off into the forest cackling with glee.

* * *

Heather's breathing was labored and heavy. One hand held her bundle, while the other was pressed to her bleeding arm, attempting to apply pressure on the wound. With every movement her body made, more blood poured from the wound and every step she took kept getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly she ran into a small clearing with a river running through it. Her eyes widened when she noticed a building built over the river. It appeared to be one of those old flour mills, where people would gather the water from the river in order to help process wheat and make bread. Although, by the looks of it, it had been quite a while since it was used.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Heather ran into the building and sat down on the floor gasping for breath. The bundle in her arms began to stir and started to cry. She changed the bundles position, carefully placing him on her other arm, her blood covered hand staining the blue cloth at the bundles feet. The light of the moon pierced through the rotting floor boards, illuminating the bundle in her arms, revealing a baby boy. She gently shushed the baby by humming a small lullaby and gently caressed his cheek. Almost instantly the baby calmed down, and started to giggle before using her finger as a pacifier, bringing a smile to her face. As the baby yawned and started to fall asleep, Heather began to think back, remembering how her current situation came to be.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Three months prior**_

 _"You're almost there Heather just a few more centimeters to go!"_

 _Heather screamed in agony, gripping the sheets of her bed as she pushed with all her might to bring her child into the world. It had been over eight months since the strange aurora filled the skies of Fiore. After she had passed out, Heather had woken up to her maids fretting over her, overjoyed that she was alright. Doctors had looked her over, but they could not seem to find the cause for her sudden faint spell and assumed it was merely part of her pregnancy. They quickly reassured her that her child was fine, in fact when she later went to have an ultrasound to monitor the baby's health just to be sure, the doctors were surprised to see that her child was healthier than a normal baby._

 _So time passed without incident and Heather's baby bump continued to grow bigger and bigger. Despite the side effects of morning sickness and her extreme craving for chicken and other meats, she experienced no other side effects or fainting spells. Finally, the big day arrived and Heather could not be happier... Or more pissed. From the moment her water broke, she was in constant pain._

 _"OH MY GOD!"_

 _"I know that it must be horrid for you but please bear with it my lady, just a little while longer."_

 _"I AM NOT WAITING ANY LONGER! THIS BABY IS COMING OUT NOW!" Heather took in a large gulp of air and started to push._

 _"Lady Heather please if you push now you won't be able to... What's this?!" Alestromeria's eyes bulged out in surprise freaking Heather out._

 _Maria quickly looked to the nearby maids, "Get everything ready now! This baby is coming earlier than anticipated." All the maids rushed in their tasks hurrying to help bring Heather's baby into the world._

 _"You are doing great Heather, you're crowning I can see the head!" Heather cried out in agony as she gave everything she had for one last giant push and promptly collapsed on the bed. However, her fatigue was instantly forgotten when she heard the most beautiful sound that made her heart skip a beat._

 _"WAAAAAAHHHH" the piercing cries of her newborn child filled the room. Heather put her hand over her mouth stifling the happy sobs erupting from her mouth as tears of joy spilled from her eyes._

 _"Congratulations my lady it's a healthy boy. He is simply... What's this?" Alestromeria cried out sharply as she finished washing the baby. The other maids looked at the child with mixed reactions, some were surprised, and others appeared horrified._

 _Heather was not at all comforted with their reactions, had something gone wrong with the birth?_ _"What's wrong? where is my baby? Is he alright?"_

 _"H-heather the child... Its..."_

 _"Let me see him."_

 _Alestromeria and the other maids exchanged a look, "Heather I don't think..." Whatever she wanted to stay remained trapped in her throat as Heather gave everyone within eye range the most threatening glare possible._

 _"Let... Me ... See ...him... now!"_

 _Alestromeria swallowed nervously and carefully made her way towards her, wrapping a blanket around the infant. "Be prepared for a shock my lady."_

 _Alestromeria brought the child to her and Heather's eyes widened when she saw her child for the first time. "My lady I know this may come as a shock to you, but please..."_

" _He is beautiful."_

 _Silence followed the proclamation as everyone in the room looked at their mistress in shock._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _Heather embraced the child bringing it closer to her breast and tenderly kissed the child's forehead. "He is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."_

 _"Ehhhhhh?" Alestromeria and all the maids present screamed in shock._

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _Heather was happily feeding her baby boy while Alestromeria and a few other maids watched from the side. "So if I understand correctly you don't notice anything unusual about this child?"_

 _Heather sighed in exasperation as she finished feeding her son and covered herself up. "For the last time Meria, there is nothing wrong with my little boy."_

 _She got up and walked to the crib resting peacefully near her bed. The baby's arms waved in the air as he grasped at strands of his mother's hair. "My lady I apologize for being a bother with this subject but I find it incomprehensible that you don't notice something so obvious."_

 _"What exactly are you talking about?"_

 _Alestromeria walked to the crib and pointed at the child, "Heather… you're son has a tail!"_

 _Heather blinked owlishly before looking down at the crib. Looking right back at her was a little boy with vibrant crimson hair, pointy elf-like ears and vermilion colored eyes. The baby had three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He was wearing an adorable blue onesy that covered him from the neck down. However at the bottom of the onesy was something unexpected. Popping out from a hole cut up in the clothing was a real fluffy and very much alive fox tail._ _The baby wagged his tail and looked up at Heather and Alestromeria with wide eyes as he tried to reach up and grab them with his tiny little fists. Heather blinked once, twice and then muttered something that shook Alestromeria and the younger maids to their core._

 _"So?"_

 _"SO?!" Meria was so surprised by her answer that she flew back and embedded herself into the nearest wall. Heather sweatdropped at the scene as the other miads puled the elderly woman out of the wall._

 _"Lady Heather are you really okay with you son having a tail?" Heather giggled at her maids' reaction and beckoned them to come closer. Heather then picked up her baby and set him on the floor. The maids watched as the baby looked around the room before his eyes settled on his tail. The baby then started chasing after its tail by crawling around in circles._

 _"This is my son Meria, I don't care if he has a tail. Whether he is a normal human or even if he were ugly. I would love him no matter what and I would do everything in my power to keep him safe."_

 _Alestromeria was silent as she heard her mistress.. She looked back to the child who had stopped chasing his tail and was now looking up to his mother, who eagerly picked him up and handed him a baby safe toy. Any doubts the maids and Alestromeria had vanished the instant they saw her mistresses happy face. "Very well I apologize my lady. It seems you have made your mind up regarding this manner."_

 _"That's okay Meria. Besides, look at him isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?"_

 _Alestromeria and the other maids took one look at the baby who was chewing on his toy while looking around the room with a curious expression that all toddlers possessed. They couldn't help but smile at the sight. He looked like a little fox cub, "I do agree with you there. He is one adorable baby."_

 _The baby yawned and Heather took this as a sign to put him back in his crib. "I am actually a little surprised it took you and the staff two weeks to confront me about this."_

 _Alestromeria sweat dropped a little, "Well this isn't exactly what you would call a normal situation. Speaking of which, I understand that it is a little late to be asking you this, but what name have you given him my lady?"_

 _Heather smiled as she looked at her son give a loud yawn, "Do you remember the day we saw the aurora Meria?"_

 _"That was a hard day to forget my lady. It was indeed beautiful but you also gave me quite a fright"_

 _"Well while I was unconscious I had a dream."_

 _"What was this dream about? And what does it have to do with your son's name?"_

 _"I am getting to that. In this dream, I awoke to find myself in a beautiful plain surrounded by grassy fields as far as they eye could see. Not too far from me was a cage. Inside that cage, I heard something crying to be released. I felt bad for the creature inside, so I let it out. After I opened the cage a small fox emerged, but this fox had nine tails. The fox came up to me and thanked me for setting it free and then it started running. I followed after it, flying alongside it as it ran through the fields. With each step the fox took, it grew bigger and bigger, until it became bigger than the largest castle."_

 _"That sounds terrifying, my lady."_

 _"At ffirstt glance it would have appeared so, but something told me that the fox would not harm me. In a way, I found it to be a majestic and powerful creature. One that certainly did not deserve to be locked away from the world. Nothing in this world deserves to be caged, we all deserve an equal chance to live our lives to the fullest. Then all of a sudden, day turned to night and the stars began to fill the sky except one patch that was empty. The fox looked at me and smiled, before its body turned into a vibrant array of crimson and gold. It soared up to the stars like a comet and in a flash of light, the empty space was replaced with a magnificent star like the one I saw during the aurora. The other stars shone brighter as well. It almost felt as though they were expressing their happiness of having a new friend."_

 _"That sounds like it was marvelous, but how does this tie with your son's name?"_

 _"As the giant nine tails flew to the stars I called out to it. Though faint I could only make out one word. I did not understand it at first but after I woke up and gave it some thought I decided that the word I heard would be the name I would give to my son." She pulled up her sons blanket and gently caressed the cheek of the sleeping baby, "The name I heard was... Kurama."_

 _Alestromeria hummed in thought, " Kurama eh? I am not familiar with the language, but I can tell that it is a strong and proud name."_

 _"You don't find it weird?"_

 _"My lady I have lived a long life and during that time I have seen many things. Among some of those things, I learned that everything happens for a reason. Especially when it comes to mages. If you chose to name your son based on a vision you had. Then who am I to judge. Besides as I said I find that it is a very unique name. One that shows how special you're little one is and will be."_

 _Heather was speechless and then without warning she bent down and embraced the elderly woman. "Thank you Meria. You're opinion means the most to me. I am glad that you love him."_

 _"Well it's hard not to. After all as you said..."_

 _Alestromeria looked at the smiling face of the sleeping child, his tail twitching unconsciously and could not help but give a smile of her own, "He is pretty darn cute."_

* * *

 _ **Time skip: Three hours before present**_

 _ **Booooom!**_

 _The first thing that registered in her mind when she heard the explosions was the sound of her son's cries. After she had taken him from his crib and calmed the wailing infant down, Heather finally took notice that the entire mansion was filled with activity. She opened the doors to see that her staff as well as some of the hired guards were running down the hall._

 _Heather stopped the first guard she saw, "What is going on?"_

 _"It's the village Lady Heather it's under attack."_

 _Heather looking frightened and shocked, unconsciously tightened her hold on her child. "What about the villagers?"_

 _"They took us by surprise. We are unaware who exactly is attacking, but they came from the east. The farmers in that area were hit first, but they were able to send an emergency flare and some guards took sight of it."_

 _Heather's breath hitched, many of those old farmhands happened to be retired rune Knights. She closed her eyes as she assumed of the worst possible outcome that could happen those men. "Are we certain perhaps they managed to escape and..."_

 _The guard solemnly shook his head, "Not long after the flare went up, they sent us a transmission via the spell_ _ **Iris Message**_ _. I won't lie to you... We saw what happened to them. Just as they sent made contact with us the enemy burst into their homes and..." The guard's silence told her all that she needed to hear._

 _"Thankfully their warning helped us to evacuate the village in time, leaving fewer casualties. We have mages meeting the enemy troops now. However the enemy's numbers appear to be more than we can handle."_

 _"Have you sent word for reinforcements?"_

 _"To the closest possible rune knight squadron, who in turn contacted the magic council, but it will be a while before they get here. Hopefully, the barriers you set up should keep them occupied until then."_

 _"I see that's...!" Heather's whole body spammed as a giant shock went through her system. She would have fallen had the guard and a few remaining maids not caught her._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Heather nodded as she got up, "We must prioritize the civilians evacuation immediately. The enemy has just destroyed the first barrier."_

 _The maids were shocked while the guard remained calm, "We must get you to safety right now."_

 _Heather shook her head, "No! The people come first. Get them all inside and into the secret underground tunnels." The guard nodded and relayed the orders to two nearby guards. Heather ran as fast as she could down the hall. She had to find Alestromeria immediately._

* * *

 _Heather finally made it to the giant banquet hall, which was big enough to house a small army. Inside she saw hundreds of panicked and frightened villagers and injured guards._

 _"Alestromeria!"_

 _Heather looked around frantically for the elderly maid. "Heather." The white haired woman turned to the sound she had been hoping to hear. The elderly made was in her nightgown, her normally organized hair was now a mess._

 _"I am so glad you are alright."_

 _"I should be the one telling you that... Making an old women feel so much fright. Just what is going on out there?"_

 _Before she could answer her, Heather felt another shock run through her body. Alestromeria quickly picked the baby from her arms as she collapsed to her knees, panting._

 _Alestromeria looked at her with concern, "Don't tell me that..."_

 _"I am afraid so" Heather whispered as she slowly got to her feet. "They have destroyed the second barrier. The doors to the hall burst open as a small platoon of soldiers came through, carrying their injured comrades through, one guard was especially out of it. He was missing an arm and a leg as blood poured through the makeshift bandages that covered his injuries._

 _"DEMONS! THEY ARE DEMONS I TELL YOU!"_

 _"Calm down man! Get it together you are going to be fine. A guard tried to stop the man from struggling and prevent more of his blood from spilling out. The injured man grabbed said guard by the collar and pulled him down to his level. What he said next was meant to come out as whisper but in his panicked state everyone in the hall was able to hear what he said._

 _"The child... They want Lady Heather's child!" The man coughed up blood, his whole body shook and then stopped moving. Everyone was silent after that declaration, but none were more shocked or horrified then Heather. Her eyes were wide in terror and she had a hand to her mouth to stifle a horrified gasp. Slowly the words registered in the minds of everyone present as the slowly turned to look at Kurama in Alestromeria's arms._

 _Suddenly a voice spoke up from the crowd, "If... If all they want is one child then why not give it to them...?" The phrase started to spread among the people and many started heading towards Heather and Alestromeria's direction._

 _"Look that child isn't even human! The man said that they were all demons! For all we know that child could be one of them!"_

 _Many people started to rush now to get to Heather, but many of the guards who had sworn to protect her as well as villagers who still had their sense of reason stood in their way and tried to hold them back. However, everyone was suddenly blown back by an immensely powerful pressure, which knocked them all back onto the floor of the hall. Everyone looked up and their insanity left them to be replaced by awe and fear. Holding her head up high with a golden light radiating off of her body shaking the foundations of the hall. Heather looked at all of them with angry golden eyes that could've turned anyone to ash. "Do not succumb to panic, that is what they want." She yelled out for everyone to hear. "Rest assured, I will make sure that everyone here gets evacuated to safety... However don't ever threaten or try to touch my son again or_ _ **I**_ _will deal with you all myself."_

 _She spoke the last part by releasing a pulse of power that made those who had succumbed to their despair cry in self-loathing. Heather then turned and raised her hand the end of the hall. The earth shook as something made its way to the surface. Giant roots sprung from the earth at Heather's command and they parted revealing a tunnel covered in green moss. Heather's aura disappeared as she turned towards the stunned crowd. "This tunnel will take you all through the secret passages under the mansion. They will lead you to safety and will not collapse until the last person leaves. Carry the elderly and injured and get moving."_

 _Almost instantaneously, everyone started scrambling to get their things and carry the people who could not move and made their way down into the secret tunnels below. "We must hurry now, I don't think the last barrier will hold." Alestromeria handed the baby to her and Heather stared at Kurama's sleeping face._

 _Heather's solemn look turned to one of determination and looked to Alestromeria's worried gaze. "I will join you soon, I have to go get something."_

 _Heather turned and made her way past the crowd, "My lady where are you going? Heather!"_

 _Alestromeria's watched as Heather pulled a guard from the crowd and hurriedly spoke something to him, which he quickly nodded to her. Alestromeria did not go into the tunnel until she made sure everyone was safely down into the tunnel. When the last civilian disappeared into the tunnel Alestromeria's worry grew, she had not seen Heather since she disappeared. Fearing she had done something foolish, she started to leave to find her, but was picked up by one of the remaining guards._

 _"What are you doing? Put me down! I must find Lady Heather."_

 _"I apologize Alestromeria, but Lady Heather ordered me to make sure that you got out safely."_

 _"What? Let me go! I need to find her!"_

 _The guard ignored the elderly women's blows to the back, he had a pained expression his face, but he powered through his doubts and chose to believe in his mistress. "She wanted me to tell you that 'I am sorry, but this is something I must do." All of the guards had made their way through the tunnel and Alestromeria was unable to hold back her tears and yelled out into the tunnel as the vines began to close in on themselves sealing them off from the outside world._

 _"HEATHER!"_

* * *

 _Only one word could describe the outside of the mansion, and that was hell. The entire village was on fire and the bodies of villager and soldier alike littered the streets. Marching on ahead was a small army of armored men. Their armor was decorated with demonic motifs with an obsidian coloring. At the head of the army was a cloaked man, underneath the cloak, grey tentacles slithered across the wet ground, leaving deep gashes in the earth._ _Ezel smirked as he finally arrived to the third magical barrier. He raised his hand and all of the soldiers he had brought with him stopped their march. From across the barrier he could see the mansion and surrounding it were sentry walls on top of which stood a good number of guards both mage and human alike, carrying staffs, crossbows and even a few guns._

 _Ezel grinned beneath his cloak and turned to face his men. "Well boys looks like we finally made it. Once we breach this well it is going to be like fucking Christmas in July!" The soldiers cheered and banged their weapons against their shields and/or armor._

 _Ezel raised his hand and cracked his fingers, preparing to destroy the final barrier when something unexpected happened. A loud roar got his attention and he looked to find the source of the sound. Back up to the mansion, at the western side of the sentry wall, a giant cheetah like creature jumped from the walls to the surprise of Ezel and the sentries. His eyes widened when the cloak the figure was wearing blew up from the winds, so he could see that it was a women with a slim body and a wrapped up bundle in her arms._

 _Ezel smirked in joy, "I'll be damned, looks like the fucking bitch decided to run." Ezel's attention was drawn away from Heather when a low level grunt came running up to him._

 _"Lord Ezel!"_

 _The etherious turned to glare at the grunt with a look that made him nearly piss himself, "What the fuck do you want?"_

 _The grunt swallowed nervously, "W...we have just intercepted an incoming transmission from a squadron of Rune Knights. They are coming in airships so it will only be a matter of time before they get here and with members of mage guilds as back up._

 _Ezel growled and killed the grunt with a swipe of his tentacles. He wouldn't have any problem with dealing with a squadron of Rune Knights and mages, but that would mean letting his target escape. Not to mention the fact that they had already caused too much of a commotion and a direct assault on Rune Knights would be bound to draw even more attention. Especially when it was Mard Geer that gave the order to keep their guild's activities as quiet as possible._

 _Ezel turned to the nearest grunt "Congratulations you've been fucking promoted. Now clean up this shit and get the hell out of here. Return to_ _the **Cube**_ _and don't make any more of a scene. Got it?"_

 _The soldiers saluted and ran off. Ezel turned to the retreating feline mount and cracked his neck. Then with a burst of speed Ezel took off like a rocket tearing through the landscape. Meanwhile, the sentry guards had no idea what to make of their current situation and remained on their walls dumbfounded as the enemy began to retreat despite being so close to victory._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Heather clenched her teeth to avoid screaming in pain. A white light emerged over her wound and a few seconds later, she removed her hand to observe her handiwork. The wound she had received was now sutured closed with green stitches made from vines. It wasn't permanent but it would last long enough for her to get what needed to be done.

She started to get up when a loud roar pierced her eardrums, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BITCH?!" An explosion made her pulse race as the sound of trees falling came closer and closer to her location.

"PRETTY DUMB MOVE BRINGING YOUR LITTLE BASTARD WITH YOU! HE'S THE ONE WE WANT! WE COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR BITCHY ASS."

Heather frowned as she listened to the vulgar voice. Normally she would never have brought her child with her in this situation, but after what happened with some of the mad villagers, she knew she couldn't just trust him to anyone. Only she could protect him, or at least that was what she had thought before being driven into a corner.

"WE AREN'T GONNA HURT THE LITTLE BASTARD! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND I THINK I AM GONNA TAKE MY SWEET TIME RIPPING YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB! I HOPE YOU ENJOY BEING SHAT OUT, BECAUSE I AM GONNA ENJOY EATING YOU!"

Heather was terrified as she held Kurama tightly to her chest. Her erratic heartbeat woke him up. As if sensing her fear, the infant started to cry, tears forming at his eyes. Heather took one look into his eyes and suddenly her fear vanished, replaced with courage. She took deep breaths to calm herself and drawing on her inner strength, she smiled and began comforting Kurama. She hummed a lullaby and rocked him gently from side to side. The effect was instantaneous. His crying and whimpering stopped and he looked into his mother's eyes. The sight of her comforting smile made him smile and laugh. Heather couldn't help but laugh at her current predicament. Here she was in a life or death situation and her 3 month old son still had the courage to laugh and smile. She had started by comforting him, but in the end it was him giving her courage.

Heather's train of thought ended when the rumbling got louder and closer. She quickly looked around the building to see if there was anything she could use as an escape route. Her eyes then fell on an old basket and the current of running water cutting through the house and an idea came to her, though she did not like it one bit. She looked outside to see trees falling one after another, signifying that Ezel was getting closer and closer to her hiding place. She looked at her son and she knew immediately what needed to be done. She reached over to the basket and after settling her son down gently, she placed both hands over the basket, encasing it in a radiant light. When she was done the old withered basket was gone and replaced by a a newer and sturdier basket with a canopy. She then picked up Kurama and placed him in the basket where she made sure he was comfortably settled. She plucked a stray leaf stuck to her cloak and placed it on his stomach. She pointed her figure and a golden sphere with a white symbol in the center materialized on the leaf. She then touched the canopy and engraved a series of runes onto it. When she was done she looked down at her son and she couldn't help but cry from what she was about to do.

"The runes on this makeshift crib should help make sure that you don't get hungry while you're in it and you won't accumulate hunger after you're taken out of it for the next few days... I am so sorry we have to separate like this. It's funny, I thought we would have more time. I am regretting so much right now. I regret that I probably won't be there to watch you grow up, or be able to see the man you will become or meet the girl you may one day fall in love with..."

Heather tired her best to smile, but she just couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. "I want you to always remember that no matter what happens, this was and never will be your fault. Please live your life with love and concern for others, if you ever do learn about what happened to me, please do not come seeking revenge."

Heather smiled as she leaned closer and whispered, "One more thing: make sure you eat right, find a girl as pretty and kind as your mama and remember to make lots of friends and to always protect them and last but most importantly..."

Heather kissed her son's forehead, "Your mommy loves you... With all of her heart." Though he was sleeping Kurama smiled at the warm contact from his mother. Heather steeled her will and quickly ran to a small opening that lead the river. Heather placed her son on the running water, the crib floating safely on the river, as the current instantly swept him away. She stood there and quietly watched as he disappeared into the forest. As she watched him go, Heather wanted nothing more than to breakdown on the spot, but she knew she still had work to do, mainly buy enough time for her son to escape. She turned and spotted one final thing she knew that she could use to deceive her enemy,

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the flour mill, Ezel came bursting through the forest, grinning like a lunatic. He took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled, his gaze landing on the building in front of him.

"Game over bitch!" He raised his arms and prepared to slash the house to pieces, but before he could anything something unexpected happened. The building shook before it exploded as giant tendrils of green roots flew out with surprising speeds into the forest up the river. Ezel eyes widened when she saw the lead root flying away had his target riding it like a surfer, the bundle clutched tightly in her hands.

Ezel roared in fury and flew after her, slashing anything that stood in his way. He tried attacking the roots she was riding, but that did not stop her as whenever he cut one down, she would just summon a new one to take its place and jump onto it. Ezel growled as he increased his pace and managed to catch up to her, both of them were now racing neck and neck. She waved her hand and almost instantly the roots sprung up to attack and restrain him. Ezel growled as he was bombarded from all sides by the tendrils as they tried to crush him. He went into a frenzy as he started hacking and slashing at anything that came close to him. During his frenzy, Heather managed to pull ahead leaving Ezel behind to fend of the swarm of roots. She raised her hands and a wave of roots crashed down on him. However, the roots stopped moving and a second later they burst into millions of tiny pieces and Ezel flew out to catch up to her.

Heather performed a few hand motions and shot projectiles into the ground. Ezel instincts went crazy as he flew around the glowing patches in the earth just as large trees erupted from the ground forcing him to maneuver out of the way and avoid being impaled. The roots then veered right and he flew into a new direction only to crash head first into a tree branch, but he refused to dodge and ended up shattering the branch on impact. In the distance he could see his target gaining getting further and further away from him. Veins became visible all over his head and he roared in fury and started to spin his body like top. Ezel was soon inside a giant tornado that was chasing after Heather, cutting through roots faster than she could create them. Finally, Ezel stopping spinning and rode the currents of his tornado. The force and momentum of the current was enough to make him fly ahead of Heather catching her completely off guard. With a wave of his hand, Ezel sent Heather flying into the air. Heather closer her eyes and used her body to protect her bundle just as Ezel raked her back with his claws. Blood flew everywhere as Heather screamed in pain and crashed into the forest below. Ezel landed next to Heather's still body, a bundle in one of his tentacles. He was smiling and proceeded to finish Heather off when he realized something. The bundle in his tentacles wasn't moving.

 _'You'd think that with all the movement we went through the little bastard would squirm more?'_ Suddenly a terrifying thought went through his head and Ezel quickly checked the baby's condition. "Crap if he's dead Mard Geer is gonna... WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ezel tore of the covering only to see that instead of a baby he was holding a molding loaf of bread. Ezel growled crushing the bread to bits as he slowly turned towards the sound of gurgled laughter reaching his ears. Heather stared at him with a mocking look and her tongue sticking out. "You bitch where is the brat? You tell me now or else!" He yelled letting the threat hang in the air. To his surprise Heather just continued to laugh making him even more furious.

"You can threaten me all you want, you will never find my son."

"Fine, guess we are doing this the hard way!"

Before Ezel could do anything Heather screamed in pain as her body moved against her will. She slowly got up and stood on the tips of her toes, her arms spread out to her sides in a crucifixion pose and began bending backwards causing her to scream in pain.

"She will not tell you anything Ezel. This woman does not fear death so it's pointless to threaten her with it." Seilah materialized out of nowhere, her hand raised up as she walked towards the duo.

"Seilah I told you not to…!"

"You were given orders and you failed them. Mard Geer is very upset and will speak to you as soon as we return." She answered apathetically making Ezel pale in fright.

"I will take over and will get this woman to tell us everything with my **Macro Curse**." As she said this Heather's body began to contort and loud cracks echoed through the forest as her arms and legs twisted themselves to impossible angles, breaking them. She fell to her knees her hair overshadowing her eyes as she screamed and sobbed in pain. Seilah looked down at the broken woman. She admired her will, but that was insignificant to her mission.

"Where is the child? Tell me and your suffering will cease." She spoke with a soft voice and using her curse to dig deep into her mind. Suddenly, Heather stopped sobbing and went silent as Seilah felt her **Macro** take hold of her mind.

"Where is the child?" She asked her again and Heather responded by mumbling something incoherent, forcing Seilah to bend down to hear her better.

"Speak louder, where is he?"

Then to her surprise Heather looked up and spat right into her face. The action surprised Seilah and she stumbled back as she quickly wiped the mixture of blood and spit from her face. She looked back up furious and her blood ran cold when Heather gave her a harsh glare with blood leaking from her eyes, as a result of her macro.

"Go... To ... Hell… you bitch!" She spoke with mocking smirk. Seilah was speechless, the control her **Macro** gave her over all organic things was absolute. Only demons and other etherious could resist her. Seilah finally took notice of Heather's body glowing with a golden hue which increased with every passing second. She instantly realized what she was planning and ran like a bat out of hell. Ezel however wasn't as fast on the uptake and remained where he was. "Where are you going?"

He looked back to see Heather giving him the same smirk and he realized too late what she had planned.

"CRAAAAAPPPPPP!" His world turned white as golden light filled his vision, followed by an explosion that swallowed him. Seilah looked behind her to see a dome of light rapidly approaching her. She stopped running and thrust her palms out creating a barrier. The wave hit and , she was surprised that the force actually pushed her back a few feet. She grit her teeth, struggling against the force of the explosion. Just when it looked like her barrier would break under the pressure, she felt the power slowly dissipate. When the explosion finally faded she fell to her knees gasping for breath. She got back up and returned to the epicenter of the explosion. When she returned she saw the empty and burned husk that used to be Ezel.

Seilah nudged the body with her foot and she frowned as the remains crumbled to ash. Sayla shook her head and turned to look at Heather. Her body was still covered in wounds and her cloak was ruined, but aside from that her body showed no damage from the explosion. She knelt down next to the body and looked into the white haired women's life less eyes and her smile with blood dripping from the side of her lips.

Seilah raised her fingers over Heather's eyelids and closed them. "Unbelievable…to think a human of all things could resist my **Macro** and still have the strength to channel her entire life force into such a powerful blast."

Seilah blinked as a familiar sensation tugged at the back of her head. _'Report Sayla what is your status?'_ The voice of Kyoka echoed in her mind.

"Lady Kyoka I am here."

' _Care to explain to me what is going on? Ezel just appeared in the reanimation chambers complaining and I am quoting "Damn that fucking whore and her suicide tactics!''_

"Yes, we had just apprehended our target and I had started to question her. However, even while under the influence of my curse she was able to resist and in a last ditch effort to destroy us, she concentrated every last ounce of her strength into one final blast."

Kyoka sounded surprised to say the least, _'I see and what of the 'main objective'? Do you have him?'_

"Sadly we do not my lady. What's more we have completely lost his trail."

The link was silent for a few moments then Kyoka answered back with a sigh _, 'I see... Is the women's body still intact?'_

Seilah looked down to the body of the deceased woman and did a quick once over. "A few cuts and some broken bones but aside from that her body remains intact."

' _Good well best not to come home empty handed. That women could still prove useful. Return with her body Kyoka. Oh and try not to attract attention to yourself please. We have drawn enough of the human's attention as it is.'_

Seilah nodded, "Understood lady Kyoka" Seilah felt the link sever and she turned to look at Heather's body. Raising her hand she and Heather's body were enveloped in a silver light. When the light subsided neither Seilah nor Heather's body remained.

* * *

 **Somewhere far away**

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Kurama quietly slept as the currents carried his basket, completely oblivious to the world around him or the terrible tragedy that had just occurred. The basket's momentum came to a stop when it collided with some reeds. The small jolt was enough to wake the infant who looked at his surroundings with curiosity. That curiosity soon changed to worry and Kurama began to cry. Outside of the crib, something was making its way as it stalked towards the crib, the cries from within more than loud enough to attract nearby animals. Two shadows moved swiftly towards the crib and peered inside. Kurama stopped crying when he saw two shadowy figures peer into his basket. His eyes took some time to adjust to the light but the identities of the creatures were soon revealed.

Staring right at him from the edge of his crib were two very ... tiny fox cubs. Kurama stopped crying and looked at the two foxes with the same level of curiosity. He titled his head and they mirrored his actions. He gave a loud yawn which they both returned. He put his hand into his mouth and they licked their paws.

Kurama giggled, his infant mind liking this little game. Suddenly the two cubs parted and a bigger fox, most likely their mother snuck into his crib coming face to face with the infant who showed no fear and merely gazed back at her in wonder. The fox looked down at the small sphere, staring intently as the it started flashing on and off, as if communicating a hidden message to the animal. When it stopped, the fox looked up at Kurama and began to lick his face sending him into a fit of laughter. He raised his little arms and rubbed the foxes face. She did not seem to mind the contact and nuzzled in closer at the feeling of his touch. Suddenly her ears picked up at the sound of wind howling making her growl. She looked back down to Kurama and jumped out of his crib.

She howled at her cubs and motioned them to come forward. She then started using her head and began to push the crib out of the reeds. Her cubs followed her action and with their combined effort they managed to push the crib out and back into the flowing river. The family of foxes ran alongside the river bank while their eyes stayed on Kurama and never lost sight of the basket as they accompanied him towards his new destination.

* * *

 **End chapter 2**

 **First off I just want to say Welcome to 2016 everyone. I hope you enjoy my first update of the New Year.**

 **Don't forget to review and I will see you all next update.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Home

**Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 3: A New Home**

 **Magnolia Forest**

Porlyusica calmly made her way through Magnolia Forest towards the river which ran through the forests center. She looked up as the early light of the dawn pierced through the roof of leaves above her. She left earlier that morning in order to find a special herb that grew near the river. It just so happened that the particular properties of this herb were at its most potent in the morning when the sun came up.

Under normal circumstances, one would think that because of her age Porlyusica would have someone accompanying her through the forest. What with it being populated by various dangerous species of creatures such as vulcans. However, those people would be dead wrong. This was just how Porlyusica preferred things to be. Despite her old age, she was more than capable of defending herself. The reason she did walks like these by herself was because she detested the company of humans. So she purposefully went out of her way to isolate herself from the human city of Magnolia which was home to the Fairy Tail guild. A guild which she used to belong to. However, one can't help but think of the irony that if someone were to meet Porlyusica for the first time, they would never believe she was once a part of the Fairy Tail guild.

Porlyusica sighed in relief when she finally arrived at the river. Taking off her cape the elderly medic folded it and placed it alongside her boots. She pulled back the hems of her pants and rolled up her sleeves. She then removed a sickle from the basket she was carrying and waded through the water trying to find the herbs. While she was occupied with her herbs she failed to notice three foxes, a mother and two pups, slowly making their way towards her. They got closer and closer to where she had placed her cape. The mother stopped and observed the elderly pink haired woman. She remained motionless, her eyes observing more than just the physical. It was almost like it was peering into her soul.

Suddenly in a flash she dashed towards Porlyusica's cape. All three started to drag the cloth around, tugging and pulling at it like some kind of toy. The fox cubs yipped happily. Jumping and moving around in excitement while the mother growled and thrashed the cape around trying to get her attention. Eventually Porlyusica overheard the sounds they were making and looked behind her. She almost dropped the basket and sickle in her hands when she saw three foxes playing with her cape.

"HEY PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET THE MATERIALS NEEDED TO REPAIR THAT?" She yelled waving her arms with a ticked off look on her face.

The foxes ignored her and continued to rip her cape apart. Porlyusica growled and stomped back towards them, waving the sickle in her hand wildly as an act of intimidation. Initially, it seemed to work as the mother turned and dashed upriver with her cubs following closely behind her. Unfortunately, they also took her cape with them. Porlyusica called out after them as she decided to forgo her sickle and run after them. She dropped her items, chasing after the foxes with the vitality one would not have expected to see in a woman of her age.

* * *

Porlyusica took in large breaths of air as she ran as fast as she could through the forest. It had taken her everything she had not to lose sight of the foxes as they dashed through the forests thick foliage. Every once in a while they would stop to see if she was still following them. Porlyusica frowned, she immediately knew that nothing about her current predicament was natural. For one thing the species of fox she was chasing was not native to Magnolia's forests. Secondly, they were displaying behavior not commonly seen in wild animals. Normally wild animals will avoid humans, but not these ones. It almost felt as though they were purposely leading her somewhere. Finally, the long chase came to an end when the foxes stopped near the river next to some reeds. The mother finally let go of her cape, letting it fall on the ground. She then ran off with her kits following close behind just as Porlyusica caught up to them

"Humph! What in the world has gotten into those animals? Probably just some trouble makers new to the forest." True enough she had lived in Magnolia forest long enough for every animal in the forest to know not to mess with her. The next time they caused trouble for her like this she would introduce them to the flat end of her broomstick.

Porlyusica was about to pick up her slightly worn cape, until a shrill noise got her attention. She stood back up and gazed at the reeds where the sound was coming from. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the strange object which the reeds were concealing. Her eyes narrowed and slowly approached the reeds. She approached them and pulled them apart causing her eyes to go wide with surprise when she discovered the source of the noise. Lying in a magnificently crafted cradle was a young baby with red hair, pointed ears and whisker marks wrapped in a blue blanket. Her attention then drifted from the baby to the bloody hand print that stained the blue blanket wrapped around it.

"Dear God!" Momentarily forgetting her hatred of humans, Porlyusica pulled the baby's cradle out of the river and gently laid it on dry land. She then pulled the baby out, removed the blanket and prepared to examine him. However she was once again given an unexpected surprise. After removing the blanket, Porlyusica was shocked at the sight of a fox tail growing out from the infant's tailbone area. The moment the baby was in her grasp, he started to calm down. He stopped crying and waving his arms around. The elderly medic shook herself from her stupor and quickly resumed examining the baby's body. Thankfully she saw that there were no wounds present on the child, or rather the young boy. Looking back at the blood stained cloth, she deduced that the blood belonged to someone else. However, upon closer inspection of it she could see that the print was not done in a grasping motion but with a gentle hand. It did not take a genius to figure out what could have happened to the originator.

"Well looks like you have been through quite the ordeal haven't you?" She spoke sadly to the infant who was now sucking his thumb with one hand, while the other reached out to touch strands of Porlyusica's hair. However, she quickly pulled her head back.

"Watch those hands you little fool. I don't care how old you are, I still hate humans!" she yelled with an expression of comedic rage. She expected the child to cry out in fear. Almost everyone she knew did so when she was like this. However, she soon realized that this baby was not the case. The baby waved his arms and cried out in a tone that almost sounded like a cry of indignation which surprised her.

Porlyusica hummed in thought and looked at the boy's tail. "Then again, it doesn't look like you are completely human are you…?" Porlysica blinked when something shone in the corner of her eye. She looked down and noticed something hidden within the cradle. She looked into the crib and pulled out two objects. One was a beautiful white spherical lacrima. It radiated a warm glow from deep within its center. The other was a name tag, with the runes for 'Kurama' sculpted into the metal.

"Kurama huh? That's an unusual name." Porlyusica lifted the baby at arm's length and stared into his red, almost vulpine like eyes, who stared at her with equal curiosity. Finally, after an intense staring contest, Porlyusica sighed. "I guess I can make an exception in your case."

Porlyusica gently placed the baby in the folds of her cape and wrapped him in it. Luckily the fabric she used to make her cape was incredibly soft, so he was happily snuggling into it. She placed him back into the cradle. She then picked him up and started to make her way back to her home. She would have to forget the materials she left back down the river and contact Makarov about her discovery. She sighed, it would be a pain to replace them. It was hard to find good materials to harvest and cultivate the right kind of herbs, especially one's with magical properties.

"Oh well, I'll just get Makarov to replace them."

She looked down at the baby and her eyes narrowed when he gave her an inquisitive stare. Almost as if they were telling her that he knew what she was thinking. "Don't give me that look you little brat you are far too young to be judging me for anything!"

Kurama giggled and pulled her cape up to hid his face and then brought it back down. Porlyusica blinked in confusion. _'Such a strange child.'_

* * *

Makarov sighed in content as he chugged down his beer while gazing fondly at his guild, Fairy Tail. He tilted his head to the right just as an incoming chair flew in overhead from the giant brawl currently taking place.

"Good to see things haven't changed at all since I left"

Makarov glanced to his right to see his old guild mate and current member of Fiore's Magic council, Yajima.

"Yajima, what a pleasure to see you here. What's the occasion?"

Suddenly Makarov's face paled, "Don't tell me that these brats caused massive amounts of destruction again did they?"

Yajima chuckled at his old friend's antics, "No nothing like that…yet." The last part caused Makarov to chuckle nervously. He turned to the waitress crouched behind the counter and asked her to bring in a bowl of ramen with extra pork belly slices.

"So glad you came over for a visit Yajima. Sorry about the mess. If I had known that you would come over I would have cleaned up the place."

He waved his arm to the giant brawl currently taking place in front of them. Yajima waved him off. "It is no trouble Maki. While it's no secret that your guild does cause the council some problems, it also manages to keep us on our toes. At least with Fairy Tail, things are guaranteed to never be boring. It is certainly more rambunctious than it was back in our day."

Yajima smiled as his order of ramen came in. He thanked the women and dug in happily, savoring the taste of Fairy Tail's one of a kind ramen recipe. "If you think that it's crazy now. Wait until the next generation of Fairy Tail mages rear their heads. We'll be forced to rebuild the guild practically every day!" He proclaimed while laughing loudly. That is until the meaning of his own words sunk in and his expression turned to one of pure horror.

"Your insurance must be through the roof" Yajima commented nonchalantly as he slurped up some noodles. Suddenly Makarov's expression became worse as a cloud of depression appeared over his head. "You have no idea."

Yajima chuckled at his old friend's behavior. Before he could say something to cheer him up, a blue bird flew right in front of Makarov holding a letter. Makarov recognized the signature as belonging to Porlyusica's. Makarov hummed in curiosity as he took the letter, opened it and a magic circle appeared along with a tiny hologram of the pink haired woman.

"Makarov, something has come up and it is urgent. So drop whatever it is your doing and get over here."

The letter ended and Makarov hummed in thought, "That is strange."

"What is?"

"Well normally the only way to get in contact with Porlyusica is either I go to her or, in even rare circumstances, she comes to me. So for her to send me a letter, especially one where she _asks_ me to go to her, is certainly a rare sight."

Yajima hummed in thought as he slurped his ramen, "It must be urgent then. We both know that it isn't wise to keep Porlyusica waiting."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll head out as soon as I finish this beer!" Before he could even bring the mug to his lips another blue bird appeared carrying a second letter. This time the letter was red earning confused looks from the two old men. Both men sweat dropped as a sudden thought came to their minds.

"You don't think that this is…?"

Yajima shrugged,"Only one way to find out." Makarov opened the letter and immediately regretted it as a giant hologram of Porlyusica with a demonic visage popped out of the letter.

"GET YOUR LAZY, NO GOOD, GOOD FOR NOTHING HIDE HERE NOW MAKAROV!"

The sight and sound of the hologram was enough to stop all the fighting in the guild as every member now had expressions of fear written across each of their faces. The attention of every Fairy Tail member was now focused on their master whose eyes were as big as dinner plates as he clutched his chest with a wide eyed look of fear on his face. Yajima sighed as he finished the rest of his ramen and placed the empty bowl on the counter. He also left some money and a tip next to it.

"I think I will go with you Maki. The last thing we need is Porlyusica to give you another heart attack. I don't know why but that women has always had a soft spot for me. Let's go!"

"G...gig... Good idea..." Makarov wheezed out before passing out on the counter causing all the members to cry out in worry. That worry turned to panic when they say Makarov's spirit leaving his body.

* * *

Makarov and Yajima took in the smell of the fresh forest air as it entered their aging bodies. Walks such as this were really good for people of their age. Makarov sighed as he got to thinking about maybe retiring, but he pushed the idea aside. It wasn't time for that yet.

"We are here Maki!" Yajima announced. Makarov dusted himself off and straightened out his clothes, doing his best to look presentable. The last thing they wanted was for Porlyusica to criticize and chew him out for some minor detail like bringing dirt into her house or something like that. Makarov knocked three times on the door, followed by a harsh, "Get in!"

Makarov opened the door and entered the house followed by Yajima. "Hello there Porlyusica! What is the emer...gen...cy...?"

When Makarov turned around he and Yajima were speechless as they took note of what Porlyusica was carrying. Nestled in the crook of her arm was a red haired baby with pointed ears, suckling on a baby bottle. Makarov suddenly went into a fit surprising the other occupants in the room, "OH GOD! PORLYUSICA I AM SORRY! I CAN ASSURE YOU I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT IT. I SWEAR! IT WAS ONE WEEKEND AT AKANE RESORT AND...!" Makarov went silent as Porlyusica threw a metal pot into his face, shutting him up.

"Don't jump to random conclusions you perverted old fool! I don't want to hear you talk about whatever perverted fantasies you cooked up in that head of yours! Besides I know for a fact that this child cannot possibly be related to you in any way!"

"Oh" Makarov had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Good thing to. He should thank God and counts it as a blessing."

"Was that last part really necessary Porlyusica?" Makarov complained nursing a growing bump on his head.

"I have to agree with her on this one Maki. That was a pretty random reaction."

Porlyusica blinked in surprise, "Yajima, when did you get here?"

Yajima sweat dropped, "I've been here the entire time Porlyusica."

Makarov cleared his throat, " Getting back to the matter at hand. Porlyusica why don't you explain to us how you came to be holding an infant in your arms." Porlyusica nodded and took a seat just as Kurama fell asleep in her arms. Thus Porlyusica began her explanation of the events which led to her current predicament. From her encounter with a family of foxes, to how she found Kurama and finally her sending her message to Makarov. Though she left out Kurama's tail for the time being. Yajima nodded gravely as he inspected the blood stained blanket. "Earlier this morning I heard rumors of how a town North of here was attacked. Rumors say that it was the Dark Guild Tartaros that was behind it. From what I could hear, there were a lot of casualties."

Makarov looked at Yajima, "What do we know about them?"

Yajima shook his head, "Up until now we have only heard of rumors of the guild's existence through the criminal underworld. While we now know that they really do exist, I am afraid that the confirmation of their existence is all we really know."

Makarov and Porlyusica looked at the child in pity. Poor thing didn't have the slightest idea that his family may possibly be dead. What's more, they had no way of bringing those responsible to justice. "Yajima, you should head to Era and find out as much as you can about this event. Let's try and see if we can find a possible next of kin."

"I'll do everything in my power Maki."

"What if there isn't anyone?"

Makarov and Yajima blinked and looked at Porlyusica. "What if this child has no one left?"

Yajima looked down, "Well if we are not able to find his family, then he will be sent to an orphanage. I can personally oversee his transfer and entrust him with people I know personally to…"

"That can't happen." Porlyusica cut him off.

Makarov and Yajima were shocked, "What's gotten into you Porlyusica? Even if the boy is a child, it is rare for you to show such concern for a human."

Porlyusica glared at Makarov, "Don't get me wrong. I hate humans and it is because of that hatred that we cannot leave this child in the care of regular people."

"Please explain Porlyusica." Yajima insisted, not as her friend, but as a member of Era's magic council.

"If we were to leave this child in the care and supervision of humans, then the only life that will await him is one of hardship and discrimination. If we let him go through that, then it is highly likely that he will come to resent people in the future."

Yajima and Makarov shared a concerned look,"That is a very serious accusation Porlyusica. What evidence do you have that lead you to this conclusion?" Makarov asked in a serious tone.

Porlyusica then took the baby and placed him on a table which she had cleared earlier. Kurama woke up and looked around his new surroundings. Porlyusica removed the bundle exposing Kurama's body to her comrades. Yajima and Makarov were expecting something like a deformity, but what they did not expect to see was a living and moving fox tail emerging from the infant's tailbone.

"Yajima… do you see what I see?"

"If by that you mean a fox tail is growing out of that child's rear end then yes. Yes I do."

Porlyusica covered up Kurama's modesty but left the tail exposed. "There you have it. Now before you ask, I have already analyzed his tail. It is not the cause of any transformation or takeover magic. It is an actual and fundamental part of his body. Now before you ask, I am uncertain on whether this child is an actual human or something else. For this reason we cannot leave this child in the care of humans. They are wild and unpredictable and they lash out at whatever they do not understand. This child is an anomaly and the instinctual reaction people will have towards him is fear. Before you go on to prattle about that not all humans are like that nonsense, keep in mind that the majority will still look at him like some kind of freak. I will let you know here and know that I will not allow you to gamble on how humanity will react to this boy's condition. As someone who spent her life learning to heal others, I cannot in good conscience allow this child to be exposed to potential harm both physically and psychologically. If you understand the risks and I am sure you do, then you would agree with what I am saying."

Makarov and Yajima looked at one another. A silent conversation occurting between them. Finally they sighed and rubbed the bridges of their noses. "You know if the brats aren't going to be the death of me, then one of you will." Makarov grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Yajima gave a small smile at his friend's remark, before becoming serious again. "I myself will look into this matter personally. However, if it turns out that the child still has surviving family, then I will be obligated to grant custody of him to them. That is unless it is decided otherwise. Are you okay with that Porlyusica?"

Porlyusica looked back at Kurama, who was once again sleeping peacefully. "I suppose I can live with that."

Porlyusica blinked as she remembered something important, "One more thing Makarov. When I inspected the crib containing the boy, I found something unusual." She went to the back room and pulled out Kurama's crib. She delicately pulled out a small white sphere. It was the size of a pearl and was a translucent opal color. The center of the pearl gave off a small light that radiated a warm glow.

"This was with him. I can feel magic energy pulsing through it. I assume it's some kind of charm meant for protection. However, this sort of thing was never my forte."

Makarov brought the pearl up to eye level and carefully examined it. He hummed in thought as he rolled the pearl around his palm. He then waved a finger through the air and muttered a few words. Suddenly runes of magic materialized and spun around the sphere causing it to levitate in the air. The runes continued to spin around it until they finally stopped and the pearl dropped back into his palm. A text of runes materialized overhead and Makarov read the results. A look of shock quickly spread across his features.

"Unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"This pearl is actually a powerful type of lacrima created from pure magic. However, in addition to its massive stores of power, it also holds one of the strongest enchantments I have ever seen."

Now it was Yajima who appeared stunned,"Are you saying that…?"

"Exactly"

"What are you both talking about?" the Edolas native inquired impatiently.

"The enchantment around this lacrima is designed to shield and protect the child from darkness and whatever else that would wish him harm. However, this is no simple protection spell. This form of protection is only achieved through one's willingness to selflessly sacrifice their life for another. In other words, this is a spell that can only be done through an act of true love."

Porlyusica was shocked, but then her expression became one of sadness when she heard the meaning behind Makarov's words. "I see. So what you are saying is that so long as he wears this darkness will not be able to touch him?"

Makarov shrugged, "I wouldn't go that far. I guess you could think of it as similar to the blessing of the Tenrou tree. It will grant him protection only when he is in dire need of it."

Porlyusica nodded in understanding, "I see thank you Makarov." Makarov nodded as he returned the lacrima back to her.

Porlyusica then looked down at Kurama's sleeping form. "Speaking of the child, what exactly are we going to do with him?"

Makarov and Yajima looked at Porlyusica. She then went into a fit of rage and began to assault both men with her broom. "Don't even think about it! I am far too busy to be taking care of a child!"

Makarov and Yajima rubbed the sore spots on their heads. _'But it was your idea!'_ they silently cried in their heads.

"Well I would gladly take the boy in. Unfortunately, my position as councilman is time consuming and requires my utmost attention. I would never have the time to be a mentor to the boy. Also there is the matter on how other council members will react to him. So I guess that only leaves…" he trailed off as all gazes landed on Makarov.

He sighed, "Well I guess I can handle another mouth to feed. Plus, I am sure it will do some good for Laxus to have a little brother figure to look after. It may make him into a responsible adult."

"It's decided then. Maki will look after the child." Porlyusica nodded and gently picked up the sleeping Kurama and handed him to Makarov. However, an unexpected event occurred. The moment that Makarov took Kurama, he woke up and started crying very loudly. Both Porlyusica and Yajima were forced to cover their ears from the noise, while poor Makarov received the full brunt of Kurama's loud cries.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Makarov could barely hear Porlyusica yelling over the sound of Kurama's crying. Hell, he never thought it was possible to hear something louder than her in his life.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME YOU OLD FOOL!"

Porlyusica quickly took Kurama away from Makarov and he instantly calmed down. All three of them were shocked as they stared at the once again sleeping infant. _'Don't tell me…'_ All three thought as a certain theory came to their minds. Yajima decided to verify his hypothesis. "Porlyusica, can you please pass me Kurama?"

Porlyusica slowly handed him Kurama. As soon as Yajima took him, he started to cry once again. Yajima then gave him back to her and he calmed down. She then passed it back to him and his crying resumed. For a third time, Yajima passed him back to Makarov. Kurama continued to cry as Makarov returned him to Yajima. Only once Yajima returned him to Porlyusica's arms did Kurama become silent once again. All three adults were shocked beyond words at what they had just witnessed. "You can't be serious" Porlyusica muttered in disbelief, as her right eye started to twitch.

Yajima smiled, "Well, well Porlysuica. I don't think young Kurama likes humans either."

Makarov chuckled, "Who would have ever thought I'd live to see the day that our Porlyusica would become a mother."

Porlyusica's stunned demeanor morphed into one of absolute rage, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Before Makarov and Yajima knew what happened, Porlyusica had quite literally kicked the both of them out of her house. The force behind her kicks had sent both men through the trunk of a tree.

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled out as she slammed the door with enough force to shake the whole tree as apples fell from its branches.

Yajima and Makarov quickly recovered and got back up. Despite what happened both men had smiles on their faces. "You know something old friend?"

"Hmm?"

"I may have just imagined it… but I don't think that Porlyusica actually rejected the idea of being considered a maternal figure."

Yajima smiled as he walked away with Makarov in tow, "I am sure you must have imagined it Maki."

* * *

Meanwhile, Porlyusica sat down exhausted in her chair. The stress from recent events had finally caught up to her. Suddenly, the sound of Kurama fussing reached her ears. She sighed as she got up and picked up a spare bottle of formula she scrounged up from out of nowhere. She placed him comfortably in the crook of her arm and started to feed him. "You seem to have a bad habit of bringing me nothing but trouble you know that."

Kurama stopped feeding and looked up at Porlyusica. Then he burst into laughter surprising her. Porlyusica couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. Maybe this arrangement won't be so bad. She brought him to her shoulder and patted his back. She then heard a high pitched whine followed by the smell of burning wood. She slowly turned around to see a smoking hole the size of an apple going clean through the wall of her house. Kurama giggled and clapped like the carefree baby he was. Meanwhile, Porlyusica eyes were shadowed as her whole body shook with repressed rage.

Looks like this was not going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

 **Chapter END!**

 **I hope you guys liked the new chapter. I chose Porlyusica as Kurama's guardian because frankly I only know of possibly one other story where Porlyusica is portrayed as a guardian or maternal figure. Having Makarov become the protagonists guardian has been used way to frequently and I thought of trying something new. I chose Porlyusica over Yajima, because I like her character more and I think she would be a better match for Kurama.**

 **Also I want to take this opportunity to let followers of my story "Maelstrom of Chaos" know that I plan to once again resume writing "Maelstrom of Chaos". Honestly, I was pretty surprised at myself for leaving the story untouched for so long. It was one of the first stories that I wrote and was also a personal favorite. So I am quite baffled by the fact that it has been almost three years since my last update. Once again I apologize to my loyal readers for waiting so long and I want to assure you that I have almost finished writing the next chapter and I plan to update it as soon as possible.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Making New Friends

**AN: Before we get started, let me start off by saying Happy Halloween to all of you readers out there!**

 **Now without further ado I present to you the fourth chapter of Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

" _There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship"-_ _Thomas Aquinas_

* * *

 **Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **Chapter 3: Making New Friends**

 **Magnolia Forest (10 Years Later)**

It was another beautiful day in the forests surrounding Magnolia. Sunlight streamed through the trees and the cool morning air was the perfect thing its inhabitants needed to feel reinvigorated for their day. Well that is all except for one certain individual.

Sitting outside in front of an old tree that also served as a house, a certain pink haired medic was vigorously at work taking care of her daily chores. She sat in front of a large washtub and was vigorously cleaning a pile of clothes against a washboard. Her sleeves were rolled up and her cape was folded neatly to the side.

"Can't believe I am stuck here while that good for nothing brat is off doing god knows what."

Porlysuica continued to rant not caring if anyone heard her. She brought up her arm and used it to wipe the sweat from her brow. At that moment a cluster of clouds covered up the sun creating a faint layer of shadows. As this was happening, Porlyusica failed to notice some of the bushes in the vicinity rustle before three figures emerged and quickly dashed towards her house. The three shadowed blurs consisted of one large human like figure and two smaller animal like figures. The clouds above provided the perfect cover as the quietly made their way towards the unsuspecting Porlyusica.

Porlyusica blinked and turned her head around just as the three blurs took cover behind her tree house. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to washing her clothes. Two smaller figures peeked out from their hiding place and then looked towards the larger figure. The larger figure quietly began to climb around Porlyucia's tree house like some kind of giant spider. He was as quiet as he could possibly be in order to ensure that his target did not sense his presence. Finally, he came to a stop on a branch that was directly over Porlyusica. The figure smiled revealing rows of crazy sharp fangs as red eyes narrowed in anticipation.

Finally the figure pounced with its mouth wide open as it came closer and closer, preparing to….

BANG!

Without even looking above her, Porlyusica pulled out a large frying pan from out of nowhere and let the mysterious figure collide face first into it. The figure then fell to the ground clutching what appeared to be a broken nose.

"GAHHH! YOU CRAZY OLD HAG! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the clouds finally passed overhead allowing Porlyusica a good look at her would be attacker. He was a young boy, around the age of ten. The boy was wearing a pair of tattered shorts along with a sleeveless red vest. He had vermilion, almost reddish orange colored hair. Said hair was put behind his ears revealing them to be pointy, almost elf like. The child's hands were tipped with claw like nails, the same as his feet as he was wearing no shoes. Two of his most distinguishable features were the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, but his most outstanding feature was the long bushy fox tail growing out from his tailbone. She looked behind him to see two adult foxes run out from behind her tree into some nearby bushes. She shook her head before turning her attention back to Kurama. Porlyusica growled in rage as she threw the pan at his head which he quickly dodged. He began to sweat in fear when Porlyusica came running at him with a broom over her head.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

Kurama quickly scrambled to his feet and hightailed it out of there. Porlyusica then began to chase after the boy, as they ran around her house while she was waving her broom around so fast that it appeared as a blur.

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE OLD HAG!"

"DON'T PULL THAT CRAP ON ME YOU LITTLE INGRATE!"

"SENILE WITCH!"

"FLEA INFESTED MONGREL!"

Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone was currently watching them from afar. Makarov chuckled at their unusual behavior. Makarov was wearing an orange jacket over a white shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, complete with a jester's hat with long, pointed ears that had rings of orange and blue.

'You'll never find anyone with attitudes as similar to one another as those two.'

His mind went back to six years ago. A month or so after Porlyusicva found Kurama, Yajima returned to notify them of his search for anyone possibly related to Kurama. Sadly, he had reported that aside from his mother, who had gone missing, Kurama had no other surviving family members. Since that day, Yajima officially named Porlyusica as Kurama's legal guardian. However, there was another reason that they decided to leave Kurama in Porlyusica's care.

Makarov could clearly remember the conversation he and Yajima had that day.

* * *

 ** _Flashback (Over 9 years ago)_**

 _Yajima, Makarov and Porlyusica watched from afar as Kurama crawled around on all fours chasing after two young fox kits. Kurama giggled as he chased the foxes around a small box of apples._

" _So it is final yes? You are going to assume responsibility over Kurama?"_

 _Porlyusica sighed, "It isn't going to be easy, but I think that this would be a better option for him."_

" _Agreed. Although I do hope that he won't grow up to hate humans like you do." Makarov flinched in pain as Porlyusica smashed her broom over his head. "Just what are you implying?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Well whatever the reason, your assistance is appreciated in this matter Porlyusica. It also helps that Maki and his guild can keep a close eye on him as well."_

" _Why is that? Did you learn something else Yajima?"_

 _He nodded, "We questioned some of the survivors who were in direct contact with the attackers, as well as other persons of interest. It was discovered that they were indeed there to find young Kurama."_

 _All three of them looked back at Kurama who by now had caught the young foxes and was giggling hysterically as they licked his face affectionately, their mother keeping a watchful eye on them from a safe distance._

" _If the dark guild Tartaros would risk exposure just to capture Kurama, then he must have some special latent power that we don't know about. That is why it's best he stay with Porlyusica. He will be supervised 24/7 by one of Fiore's strongest guilds and will deter Tartaros or any of their associates from coming after him… At least for the time being."_

" _Seems like the most logical thing to do. I'll make sure that my brats and I will keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary Yajima."_

 _Yajima smiled, "I have no doubt about that Maki. Who knows, maybe Kurama does possess some latent potential that could very well be used to protect humanity from Tartaros or any other dark forces out there."_

 _Suddenly, Kurama stopped his giggling and his face scrunched up in confusion. Suddenly, he let out a loud hiccup which also released a ball of red energy which flew from his mouth and straight through Porlyusica's tree. The entrance and exit points on the tree suddenly caught fire much to her displeasure._

" _Dammit not again!" she reached behind her and pulled out a bucket of water and then ran towards her home. Yajima and Makarov couldn't help but sweat drop as they watched Porlyusica attempt to douse the flames. It wasn't working too well._

" _Well he does certainly have the potential to be a force for good… let's just hope he doesn't burn the world down first." Makarov added with his eyes narrowed and Yajima nodding alongside him._

" _Quit goofing off and help me put this out you bums!" She yelled in rage. While all three seniors fought to keep the growing fire under control, Kurama and his new friends watched and laughed in glee at the three friends elderly antics._

 **Flashback end!**

* * *

Not much had changed since then aside from Kurama's growth. Over the last few years, he and Porlyusica watched as Kurama went from a helpless infant to a dependable young man. He was also quite intelligent for his age and far stronger too, easily having the strength to force ten men into submission. They knew this, because they've checked. He also seemed to have incredibly large reserves of magical power hidden deep within him, but he has not been able to show any signs of that power since he was an infant.

Makarov was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a loud crash. Looking up he saw Porlyusica dragging a black burgundy bag that clearly had something fighting to get out inside. He had an idea what was inside once the sound of loud growling reached his ears.

"Never a dull moment with those two." He mused as he watched from afar as Porlyusica struggled and hit the sack with her broom earning even louder yells from the boy trapped inside.

* * *

Kurama grumbled something under his breath as he sat on the floor of his and Porlyusica's home. A thick rope was tied around his arms and waist keeping him immobile, while his tail was wrapped inside the rope to prevent him from doing anything sneaky. Porlyusica looked down and glared at him. Her hands placed firmly on both of her hips and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Well? I am waiting."

"For what? The end of the world? Aren't you old enough already?" Kurama whispered in a low tone that he thought she couldn't hear. He could not have been more wrong. Porlyusica's eyes narrowed and she pulled harshly on Kurama's cheeks earning a loud yelp of protest from him.

"I will ask you one more time. What were you thinking when you tried to that little stunt of yours?"

"OWWW QUIF IT! I CAN'F FPEAK!" Porlyusica released him and Kurama cursed under his breath as he massaged his now red cheek with his foot.

"It wasn't a joke allright! I was training. Gin and Kin were teaching me how to hunt prey and I was just trying it out." His eyes jumped comically out of their sockets when Porlyusica wacked him in the head.

"You do realize that you just admitted to comparing me on the same level as prey right?" Kurama rubbed the top of his head cursing himself for his slip up.

"Honestly I have no idea what I am going to do with you. All you ever do is play with those animals of yours. Why don't you ever go out to play with children your age for once?" she yelled exasperated.

"Because there is no way that I will hang out with a bunch of stupid humans! I hate them!" he yelled back with just as much ferocity. Porlyusica was rendered speechless. She looked down at Kurama and frowned. It seems some of her mannerisms had rubbed off on him. The only difference was that unlike her, who found humans irritating, Kurama outright despised them. She could not blame him though, while he was growing up, the few interactions he had with people usually ended with whispers behind his back about his unique condition. Furthermore, some dark mages and bandits would occasionally go deep into the forest and poach some of the animals that lived there for profit. For reasons she was not entirely sure of yet, Kurama absolutely despised seeing animals caged and subjugated to human cruelty and amusement.

Porlyusica stared at Kurama with sad eyes, then her gaze hardened. She turned around and started to pack up some supplies. Kurama was puzzled by her behavior, "What are you doing?"

Without looking up she continued to pack materials into her bag, "I am going to the mountains to gather medical herbs. I won't be back until late this afternoon."

"Why do you sound like I am not coming with you?"

"Because you aren't. You are going to stay in Magnolia and under the supervision of that old fool Makarov."

"WHAT?!" He shouted in shock. Porlyusica never went to the mountains without him. Due to his natural dexterity and agility, he was the perfect companion for scaling steep cliff sides, helping her gather herbs, as well as get her to places she could not reach.

"Don't give me that old 'you won't survive without me speech'. I have done this plenty of other times before you were even born. It is not anything I can't handle."

"But I don't want to go to some stupid guild filled with lazy, idiotic humans. All they do is get drunk and fight one another all day."

"My decision is final! You are going and that is that!"

"Well I say that I am not going! So what'll you do if I don't go? Huh?"

Porlyusica's glare did not diminish. She slowly walked over to him and released from his bindings. "If you don't then I will be very disappointed in you."

Kurama's eyes widened. The threat did not sound sever at all, but it was different for someone like Kurama who could somehow sense negative emotions. He looked deep within her and the thing that angered and hurt him the most was that he could feel the disappointment she had towards him. Something that he had never sensed before.

Kurama growled and clenched his fists, "FINE! GO AHEAD AND SEE IF I CARE! GO AND GET YOUR STUPID HERBS ALONE! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!"

After he finished yelling, he ran out of the house slamming the door violently behind him. Had he stayed, he would have sensed the change in Porlyusica's emotions as she was filled with a deep sadness and feelings of hurt, which were reflected on her face.

* * *

 **Magnolia Park**

Kurama grumbled as he sat under the tree in Magnolia Park. Even though he did not like the humans who frequented the park, he did enjoy sitting under the tree. In the past, he used to have trouble with the other kids as they would come by to make fun of and pick fights with him. As a result, they ended up on the receiving end of Kurama's fists and they never tried to go after him again.

Kurama sat under the tree and contemplated his outburst towards Porlyusica. His mind kept going back to his last words. He had yelled them out without really thinking and to be honest he was feeling a little guilty. He and Porlyusica may not always have gotten along, but she was the closest thing to a mother that he had ever come to know. So if anything really did happen to her, he would never forgive himself. Though he would never admit this out loud to anyone. Sadly, he was too stubborn and prideful to get up and go apologize. Besides, there was no way that he was going to that guild.

He would have continued to muse with himself but he felt something biting into and pulling on his tail. He opened his eyes and watched as a small white dog played with his tail. Considering how fast its tail was wagging it was having the time of its life.

"Where did you come from you little mutt?" he whispered as he picked up the dog by the scruff of its tiny neck. The dog did not look frightened, in fact it appeared to be quite happy if its tail wagging from side to side was anything to go by. It raised its head and licked Kurama's nose giving a loud bark. Kurama chuckled and put it down, "I guess you can stay. Just don't piss me off. Got it?"

The dog yipped back in response and ran around in circles to keep Kurama's attention on itself before coming to a stop and sitting down in front of him. Kurama smiled, he had almost forgotten about his depressed mood… almost.

Suddenly, Kurama noticed the sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the tree. The dog also noticed this and ran towards Kurama's tail and grabbed it in its mouth and pulled it around the trunk. When it reached its limit the dog continued to tug on his tail. A clear sign that he wanted Kurama to come with him. So he got up and followed. Not like he had anything better to do. Plus that sobbing was getting on his nerves.

When he peeked around the other side of the tree he spotted a little girl crying into her arms as her knees were pulled up. She looked to be about four years younger than him. She had brown hair that was cut short. She was wearing a red shirt with a white skirt and brown shoes, she had a small blue purse at her side. She barely took notice as the dog walked up to her and licked her leg. Although her sobbing did drop a little.

Kurama frowned at the sight, _'Great another human crybaby. Just what I need.'_

The girl did not even notice Kurama, so he decided to get her attention. "Hey would you stop all that crying! It is very irritating!"

The little girl finally looked up to see Kurama who was leaning from the side of the tree trunk. She had blue eyes which were a little red from crying with some tears streamed down the side of her face with a little snot dripping from her nose.

At the sight of him, the little girl quickly wiped away her tears, "I wasn't crying!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Sure you weren't. Anyways beat it kid. In case you weren't already aware of it, this spot is my territory and I don't like other people coming here. Least of all weak pathetic crybaby's like you."

The little girl frowned and pouted, as tears threatened to drip from her eyes. She took in a deep breath walked up to him and yelled out at the top of her lungs, "I AM NOT A CRYBABY!"

Kurama flinched at the sound of her high pitched voice and shook his head to clear out the ringing in his ears.

"…Besides…"

Kurama's ears perked up as he focused back on the girl, "… I just got into town. I did not know that this was your spot."

Kurama blnked, "Oh so that's it… Well now you know so hit the road."

He turned around and started to walk back around the tree. That is until the little girl said something else that immediately caught his attention.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go."

Kurama stopped walking, lowered his head and sighed. He turned around and walked back up to the girl who he just noticed was a foot smaller than him.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" the young girl sat down at the trunk of the tree and looked up at him. Kurama rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her. The little girl laid her legs out flat so that her dog walked up to her and laid down allowing her to pet it.

"Well I came here to find my daddy." Kurama's ears perked up.

"Find your dad?"

"Yup. I was told by my mommy that he leaves in this town and is part of a guild called Fairy Tail. I wanted to meet him real badly. So that's why I came here."

"So you came here without any supervision? What about your mom? Did she come here with you?"

The little girl shook her head and a sad look made its way onto her face. "A few days ago… my mommy passed away."

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Anyway, in my mommy's will she mentioned my daddy so it was decided that I should come here and be with him. I was really excited and really nervous, because I've never seen him before. So I arrived here today and a few minutes ago I… I met him."

"You're dad…?"

She nodded, "He was exactly like my mommy described him. Big, strong, cool and silly but in a good way. So I walked up to him and I was ready to introduce myself, but he looked at me and…"

Kurama looked at her with a neutral look on his face, but inside he could feel a twinge of sympathy for the girl. "He did not know who you were did he?"

The young girl shook her head, "He did not know who I was. I was so desperate to tell him. I wanted him to know that I was his daughter, but … I couldn't do it. I was too scared."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and were threatening to spill out. Kurama was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had enough strength to knock out a bear with his bare hands but he had absolutely no experience when it came to matters like this. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He lifted his hand and attempted to give the young girl a comforting pat on the back. However, the little girl did something completely unexpected. She latched onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist while burying her face into his stomach, where she sobbed into it.

' _Is she actually hugging me?'_

"What are you…?" Kurama stopped speaking when he started to sense the girl's emotions. She was sad, but he could feel it slowly disappearing the longer she maintained her contact with him. He grumbled under his breath and allowed her to let it all out.

Finally, after a few minutes she finally stopped sobbing. "Are you done?" He heard a muffled yes coming from her, but she still did not let go.

"Good. Then you can let go now."

The little girl finally let go and sat back up and looked away from Kurama, attempting to hide the fact that she was wiping her tears. Then she turned back and looked him right in the eye with a defiant look and her cheeks puffed out. He raised an eyebrow, ' _Is this her way of trying to act tough?'_

"Let's get one thing straight I wasn't crying! I just hugged you cause I felt like it."

Kurama looked at her, a sweatdrop forming behind his head. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "Fine you did not cry, but only if this hug never happened in the first place."

She smiled and lifted up her hand and spat into it. "Deal"

Kurama looked up at her in surprise, then chuckled. He brought up his own hand and spit into it and firmly shook the girl's hand. "You are one weird person you know that right miss… huh, come to think of it I never asked you for your name."

Cana smiled up at him, "its Cana, Cana Alberona"

Kurama smirked, "Mine's Kurama. You'd better remember that."

Cana nodded in confirmation. They then spent the next few minutes resting under the tree and watching the people go about their business in the park. Then all of a sudden, Cana spoke up, "Kurama, why did you come here?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well I came here because I wanted to be alone. Does that mean you came here because you wanted to be alone?"

"… Well I guess you can say that. I kind of got into a fight with the old hag."

"Old hag?"

"Oh right you're new so you wouldn't know what I mean. Old hag is what I call the old lady that I live with."

"Is she your grandma?"

"Nope, she and I are not related by blood. She is someone who found me as a pup and took me in."

"What about your parents?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I was found in the river of the forest and she took me in. My guess is that they did not want the trouble of raising a freak like me."

"Freak? Why would they think that?"

Kurama looked directly at her in astonishment, "Why would they… You are kidding right?"

She tilted her head in confusion which caused his eye to twitch, "Because this is why." He exclaimed while raising and waving his tail right in front of her. She stared at it for a few seconds and showed no response what so ever. Then all of a sudden she shouted out in surprise.

"You have a tail?"

Kurama' eyes widened and his teeth became serrated, "Are you just now noticing this?"

Kurama closed his eyes in contempt, "Anyways know that you finally realized you'd know better than trying to associate with…"

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

"… What?"

Kurama was speechless as he witnessed Cana launch herself at his tail and gripped it tightly, rubbing her face against the furry appendage, while her dog barked happily at them.

"It's even softer than my old teddy bear that mommy gave me when I was a little!" she exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey, don't go comparing me to some stuffed animal! And let go of my tail! That is a complete invasion of my privacy!"

Cana appeared sheepish and rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled lightly.

Kurama had his back turned to her, "… It really doesn't bother you?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Cause most normal people would be afraid of something that they did not understand."

"Well I guess that means that I am not normal then." She said with a beaming smile that caught him off guard. Eventually even he too smiled.

"So yeah I got a real tail and as a result most people tend to avoid me like the plague. Of course, I don't mind it. I prefer the solitude."

"That's not true."

Kurama blinked as he looked at Cana, "No one can stand being alone. My mommy said that having friends and people that care about you are an important part about what makes us human."

Kurama blinked at the explanation the six year old gave him, _'That was a pretty good way to explain it for a six year old.'_

"Well I am telling you that I am the exception."

"So you don't have anyone that cares about you?"

Well there is the old hag, but sometimes she gets on my nerves. Like this morning she ordered me to go out and hang with that guild, Fairy Tail. The very idea makes me want to puke. No way would I ever want to associate myself with humans like them."

Kurama growled in frustration as he ruffled his hair and fell down onto his back as he looked up at the sky. "The old hg hates humans too, so why can't she understand me?"

"Well maybe it's because she does understand you."

"Huh?"

"Well you said that you don't have any friend's right? Well, before my mommy passed away, I had plenty of friends. But after she passed away I had to leave all of my friends behind. So I felt really sad and lonely. That is until I met you. So maybe it's because she does understand what you are going through. Until you arrived, maybe she lived a really lonely life and did not have many friends. So maybe she wants you to go out and make friends so that you won't have to experience the same loneliness that she went through."

Kurama was silent as he listened intently to Cana's explanation. He thought back and in a way what she said made a lot of sense. "You know for a six year old crybaby, you make a lot of sense."

Cana smiled but it soon morphed to mock anger as she pouted and waved her arms in an attempt to hit Kurama, even though he barely felt her anything from her punches. "You jerk I told you I am not a crybaby."

Once she was done venting, Cana went back to petting her dog. "So what know?"

Kurama closed his eyes and hummed in thought. Finally after a few minutes his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Cana by the hand and began to drag her off. "W- What are you doing?"

"We are going straight to Fairy Tail. If I have to go there then as my friend you are obligated to come with me two."

"But I told you about…"

"So you are just going to give up?"

Cana paused as Kurama interrupted her, "The way I see it, he owes you. So in that case you keep on going until you tell your dad who you are. If you give up now it will haunt you the rest of your life."

Cana regained her footing and was walking by the tailed boy with a shocked expression on her face. "So you are coming with me right?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I got nothing better to do."

Cana smiled, "Okay lets go!"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Building**

"So this is Fairy Tail huh?" Kurama muttered to himself as he and Cana looked up at the infrastructure housing the most infamous guild in Fiore.

"The old hag was right. This place is a dump."

"I think it looks kind of cool."

Kurama took a deep breath and looked at Cana who was fidgeting nervously. Kurama rolled his eyes and pushed her forward. Cana hesitated at first but eventually she went with the flow and walked up to the double doors that led inside. They looked at one another and nodded. Then Kurama put his hand on the door and with a single shove he opened the doors… just in time to receive a chair right into his face.

Cana cried out in shock as she saw Kurama skid back from the blow, "Are you Okay" she yelled as she knelt by his side. She expected him to be knocked out, instead she heard a low menacing growl escape from his throat. He slowly pushed himself from off of the floor and glared into the building. He and Cana were speechless as they bared witness to a giant brawl that was currently going on between all of the members of the guild. However, despite the fight that was going on Cana noticed that all of the mages had smiles on their faces.

"So this is Fairy Tail? The guild my daddy belongs to?" She soon smiled to herself as her eyes beamed, "I never really got this far, but… They all look so happy and carefree. They are… so cool. Right Kurama?"

Cana looked to her companion but cried out in shock when he ran right past her wielding an uprooted lamppost in his hands.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" she cried out as her eyes turned white and bulged out of their sockets. He ignored her and ran into the building yelling at the top of his lungs.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cana was speechless and stared with a blank expression as Kurama ran into the guild creating a large dust cloud and sending many guild members out flying out into the street with large bumps swelling on their minutes, Kurama was panting heavily as he stood on top of a huge pile of barely conscious mages. He was breathing heavily and he had a lump forming on his head but he did not care. He stood proudly on the mountain of unconscious bodies, his now bent and destroyed lamppost held high over his head.

"You see that?! I win you bastards! I am the king!" he yelled out triumphantly as he stared down at all of the other mages. He then jumped down and awaited their responses as they all looked at him with surprise.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah I think it is…"

"That's the brat that lives with Porlyusica right…?"

Kurama heard their muttering and he frowned. _'I figured this would happen. I knew that this was a mistake.'_

He prepared to walk out of the guild, until he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. It started off as just one, then followed by another, and so on as more and more of the mages applauded until the entire guild roared in applause much to his shock.

"That was amazing! That little guy was able to knock all of us on our asses like it was nothing!"

"It's terrifying! That could mean he is going to be one hell of a mage when he grows up!"

"Man we are out of shape to get beat by a youngster like him! HAHAHHA!"

The entire guild roared with laughter and approval. Kurama was unable to process what was going on. Usually when he beat the crap out of people he would get scolded and yelled at, but here he was being applauded for something that others viewed as wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys?"

He felt someone grab his wrist and he looked to see Cana beaming at him.

"That was one hell of a fight kid. What's your name" Two guys inquired as they looked down at him with smiles on their faces. Before he could say anything, Cana beat him to the punch.

"His name is Kurama and I'm Cana" she replied earning a shout of protest from Kurama.

"Well Kurama and Cana, welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Macao and this old geezer is Wakaba."

Macao was a young man in his thirties. He was wearing grey slacks with a dark blue shirt. He had a bit of beard fuzz on his chin and he styled an upwards haircut with dark blue hair. The man he pointed to behind him was who Kurama assumed was Wakaba. The guy looked almost as old as Macao. He had auburn hair which was styled in a pompadour. He had shades and was smoking from a vintage pipe. He wore a brown leather jacket over a green shirt and had slacks of the same color as his jacket.

"Who are you calling old? We are the same age! You want to start something pal!"

"What's your problem buddy? If you got something to say just spit it out!" Wakaba and Macao yelled as they got into each other's faces and pushed off against one another. Before they could start another fight Cana once again got their attention.

"Hold on a sec you look familiar."

Wakaba puffed out some smoke from his pipe,"Yeah you were that little girl that was outside the guild hall looking for someone right?"

Cana nodded her head nervously.

"Well that's great I hope you were able to patch things up." He said with a smile as he shook her hair causing her to pout.

"Got to say it has been a while since we got any new recruits. But with guys like you joining us Fairy Tail's rep is bound to skyrocket. We can tell you guys look pretty strong."

Kurama frowned, "Hold on geezers, we did not say that we wanted to join your guild. So you'd better lay off if you know what's good for you. Do you understand me?"

They were both shocked at first and he expected them to get angry. He was once again surprised when instead of yelling they merely laughed and rubbed the back of their necks.

"Oh well! We won't force you guys to join if you don't want to."

"In the meantime feel free to walk around the guild. Come and go whenever you like."  
Kurama looked like he was going to yell in protest, but at the last minute he bit back his tongue and sighed. He narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Whatever."

So after that, he and Cana spent a good while at the guild, watching the members fight, drink and laugh with one another. Wakaba and Macao supervised them and gave them the basic explanation of the guild hall. Cana listened intently as she drank some juice and was now on her fiftieth cup, much to the shock of the grownups. Kurama on the other hand, was enjoying a rare steak that he was devouring with his bare hands, while Cana's dog was enjoying some bones that Kurama had given him. All of a sudden, they noticed an unusual man walk up to them. He was extremely thin and was wearing a traditional wizard's hat with a white shirt and black pants.

Wakaba saluted the stranger as he got closer, "Hey Reedus. Glad to see you finally showed up. You doing ok?"

"Oui" he replied in French," Sorry I got here so late. I just got off from a mission when Master contacted me. You know he had that Wizard's guild meeting today right?" They all nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well he called me and asked me for a favor. He asked me to go and get his medicine from Porlyusica's

"Porlyusica" What a coincidence, cause we happen to have Porlyusica's grandson right here."  
Macao claimed as he pointed towards Kurama.

"Really? Well then in that case could you do me a solid and let Porlyusica know that Makarov needs more of his prescribed medication? He says that Porlyusica is the only one in Magnolia who knows how to properly prepare it."

"First of all I am not the old hag's grandson. Second, if you want to ask her something you can do it yourself. I am no one's errand boy."

Reedus blinked in confusion," Well the thing is I just got back from her house and no one was there. Do you happen to know where she went?"

Kurama was surprised at the revelation. He looked up at the clock hanging over the bar and saw that it was already half past five. Porlyusica left around nine o'clock. Even if she was not as young she used to be, she was never late coming back from the mountains and always got back home within five hours.

"She hasn't come back yet?" Reedus shook his head. Suddenly, Kurama felt an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something was not right, he knew it. All of a sudden his mind flashed back to the last words he exchanged with Porlyusica.

' _I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!'_

Kurama's mind snapped back to reality and looked at Cana who was looking at him with concern, "Sorry Cana I have to go."

He looked at the three adults, "Look after her!" he yelled as he bolted out of the guild hall before any of the other mages could stop him.

Kurama ran through the streets of Magnolia, dropping down to all fours to increase his speed, ' _Old hag, you'd better be alright!'_ he pleaded as he ran towards the mountains near magnolia.

* * *

 **Chapter END!**

 **Well I am glad I got this done in time for today. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. It was originally supposed to be longer, but I felt it better to cut it off here. So the next chapter will be finished soon and you can expect that there will be violence and magic present!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to read and review! Also no flames please!  
Oh and once again, Happy Halloween!**

 **(Updated Nov. 1st 2016)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Beast Awakens

**Tailed Beast in Fiore**

 **AN:** **I can't believe it has been over a year since I published this story. My how time flies. I am looking forward to what this New Year has to offer. Now enough chit-chat, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

" _A beast does not know that he is a beast, and the nearer a man gets to being a beast the less he knows it."- George MacDonald_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Beast Awakens**

Kurama frowned, sweat lining his brow as he diverted all of his energy into reaching his destination. Despite his age, Kurama's superhuman strength and endless stamina made him even faster than certain magic powered vehicles. Thanks to this, he managed to reach the mountains just as the sun slowly began to set. When he finally reached his destination, he came to an abrupt stop in a barren field.

"Come on old hag, where the hell are you?" Kurama's eyes scanned the surrounding area, while his nose worked to identify any signs of her scent. It did not take long for him to realize that something was off.

"This spot… there should be an abundance of herbs." The area he was currently in was well known for being full of special herbs and yet it was completely barren. "This isn't right. I have been here hundreds of times with her. This is their season. There should be an abundance of them."

Kurama's eyes widened, "If she did not find any herbs here… Then the only other place she could have possibly gone to where they would grow around here is …" he trailed off as he looked around until his gaze landed on a cliff not too far off from his location. He scoffed in disbelief. He could not believe that his ward could have been so careless. He kicked up dust as he dashed towards the cliff side. His mind wandered back to a certain time when Porlyusica had warned him of the dangers of this mountain.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Porlyusica wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked at the herbs she had gathered. "Well this should suffice for now. Kurama, we have what we need, it's time to go."_

 _She turned towards a six year old Kurama who was carrying a large basket filled with herbs strapped to his tiny back. She blinked when she saw him gazing into the distance. Porlyusica followed his gaze and frowned._

" _Old Hag…"_

" _What" she snapped and looked at him with an angry expression._

" _Why don't we go collect herbs over there?There are obviously more of them, plus they look more mature than the ones we have." he asked pointing to the cliffs._

 _Porlyusica frowned, "Because that area is far too dangerous."_

" _Really? Why?"_

" _The winds in that particular area are very strong. If you are not careful you can end up being swept into by incredibly strong winds currents and thrown off of the cliff. If that wasn't bad enough, even if you were to somehow survive the fall, yo would still be in a perilous situation, because the area down those cliffs happens to be a wyvern nest. Luckily for us, the wyvern's natural migration won't bring them here for another month or so. That is why this is the best time to harvest these herbs which are an important part of the wyverns diet. Still even if they aren't there, once you fall down there, you won't be getting out unless you have someone help you out. So either you slowly die from starvation, blunt force trauma or you get devoured. That place is a death trap."_

 _She looked down and pushed him forward, "Now you know. So let's get going. I don't want to be here anymore than we have to."_

 _Flashback end!_

* * *

Kurama frowned as he finally arrived at the cliffs. He closed his eyes and growled when an unexpected gust of wind almost swept him off of his feet. He quickly dug his claws into the earth to prevent himself from being sent flying away. When the winds finally died down, he looked up and caught sight of something that he instantly recognized. Trapped between two rising stone spires was a familiar piece of red fabric.

"This is part of her cape. Where did she…?"

The winds then picked up again, this time blowing up from the canyon floor. Kurama's eyes widened when he picked up a familiar scent that set him on edge.

"The smell of blood! If it's flowing upwards then that means…" he dashed to the side of the cliff and looked down. Thanks to his enhanced eyes he had no trouble spotting a familiar set of bubble gum pink hair attached to the body of an immobile human body.

"PORLYUSICA!" he called out as loudly as he could, but he received no answer in return.

Disregarding his own safety he jumped from the cliff and flew down to get to his caretaker's location . As he nosedived towards the ground, after reaching a certain point, with expert timing he smashed his hands into the walls of the cliff. He flinched as he felt the earth and stone shrapnel dig into his hands as he used them as brakes to slow down his descent. When he was confident that he had slowed down enough and reached a certain point, he jumped off of the cliff and barrel rolled along the ground to lessen the impact. Kurama hissed in pain as he came to a stop. He looked down at his hands and flinched when he saw the state they were in. They had suffered severe lacerations and some of his nails had fallen out. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, fighting through the pain as he made his way to the elderly woman. When he finally arrived, he turned her on her back noticing a cut to her forehead. Furthermore, he also noticed that one of her arms was broken and one of her legs was covered in bruises.

"Porlyusica!" he cried again as he started to violently shake the pink haired woman in an attempt to wake her.

"Come on don't you die on me you old hag! Wake up!"

"Porlyusica groaned forcing him to stop as she opened her eyes. "Don't count yourself so lucky boy. As if I would die from something like this."

Kurama sighed in relief, "I am surprised old hag. Here I thought for sure that you had kicked the bucket."

Porlyusica pulled out a broken vial with shaky fingers showing off the remnants of a blue liquid that once filled it. "I always carry this with me in the event of an emergency. It's an elixir I made that boosts the physical durability of one's body. Thanks to this I escaped the worst of my injuries."

She then turned to Kurama and noticed his hands, "Kurama you're hands….!"

Kurama ignored her, much to her growing ire, as he began to scavenge the area for spare pieces of broken wood. When he was satisfied with the amount of wood he had collected, he then removed his vest and tore it up. He walked up to her, knelt down and stared at her broken arm. He moved his hands slowly over the wounded area of her arm as he carefully determined the next best course of action. Then without warning, he applied a precise amount of pressure and resulting in a low snapping sound. Porlyusica growling in pain as she fought as hard as possible to not scream in front of Kurama, as he reset her broken bones.

The elderly women panted in exhaustion as Kurama started to work on forming a splint on her arm. "Well looks like all that time I spent teaching you about how treat broken wounds was not such a waste after all."

"You know for an old hag that just survived a life threating fall, you sure talk a lot." He bantered as he finished forming a splint. He stood back and admired his handiwork while keeping a close eye on Porlyusica's condition. She looked stable for now, although the bruising on her leg worried him, but he could worry about that later. Her arm was the more pressing issue, plus there was always the chance she could have sustained a concussion. He did not like it. Her condition could change at any time, especially after the effects of her elixir wear off. He needed to act fast before things got worse. Kurama carefully draped her good arm over his shoulder and started to carry her back to the cliff.

"Right, from now on, you ae going to have to keep that mouth of yours shut for a while."

"Excuse me?"

"You are lucky to be alive right now, the last thing we need is for you to start an argument and then have you die from the exhaustion that is sure to come from it. Just try not to nod off, on the off chance that you could possibly have a concussion, because I swear I will keep you awake by slapping you if I have too. Now keep your old trap shut so I can focus on getting us out of here."

Porlyusica looked at him with a sad look before lowering her head shadowing her eyes, "You idiot…"

He then proceeded to tear up the remnants of Porlyusica's cloak and used them as a form of makeshift rope. He made sure that it was tightly secured around his waist in order to make sure that she did not fall off.

"Hold on!"

Kurama took a deep breath and with a determined look in his eyes, he started scaling the wall of the cliff. Every time he buried his hand into the wall blood splashed onto its surface, but he ignored the pain that followed as he gritted his teeth and slowly climbed up the wall determined to get his guardian to safety. Kurama ignored the violent wind currents that occurred every few minutes. He stubbornly maintained his grip on the wall, while Porlyusica held onto him as tightly as she could.

After a while, they eventually found themselves at the halfway point. Suddenly, Kurama tensed up and the hairs on his tail stood on end. He turned around just in time to witness the maw of some giant creature bearing down on him. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way towards another part of the cliff. However, he wasn't fast enough and the creature's jaws grazed his leg. Kurama cried out in pain as blood gushed from the wound. However, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body allowed him to fight through the pain and started to climb as fast as he could up the ledge. However, he failed to notice the incoming danger of a giant reptilian tail tearing up the cliff side.

By the time it came into his field of vision, he had just enough time to move out of the way, but he was caught in the debris sent flying from the strike. As a result he was thrown away from the cliff side, but recovered fast enough to take advantage of the surrounding debris. Using them as platforms he safely jumped from one giant piece of stone to the next as he got closer and closer to the ground.

Upon landing Kurama stumbled onto one knee as he glared at the wound he received.

"Kurama… your leg…"

"It's nothing, just a scratch! Hang in there, I told you I would get us…"

Before he could finish his sentence, several loud booming noises echoed behind him. When he turned his head to face the source of the noise, the sight caused his blood to run cold. He witnessed several large creatures flying towards him. They were twice the size of elephants and were covered in light green scales with dark spines protruding from their heads down to the tips of their tails. They had giant reptilian legs, but no arms which were replaced with large bat like wings. At that moment, their predatory eyes glared down at Kurama as saliva spilled down from their mouths.

These were wyverns, flying dragon like creatures that lived in the mountainous regions of Fiore. Then out of nowhere another wyvern appeared right above him. This one, Kurama noted was much bigger than the other ones. Instead of light-green scales, like the others, this ones' were more dark-green with black spines going from its head and ending in spiked mace like tail. Its body was covered with dozens of scars, the most noticeable one being a giant scar crossing over where its left eye used to be.

Kurama could not help but tremble at the sight. "I don't get it… Why are there wyverns here? They should not be here at this mountain at this time of year. It is not part of their migration pattern."

The wyverns slowly began to converge on their location and with every step taken, he backed up on shaking legs while his charge looked at him in concern. "Kurama…"

"I said be quiet. I got this" he reassured her as the supposed alpha landed on the ground roaring at its prey. Kurama moved slowly as he backed away from the creatures which started to advance towards him.

Kurama's eyes darted in every direction in an attempt to pinpoint a possible way to escape this situation. Unfortunately they were backing him against the wall and a total of five wyverns were present as they boxed him in from all sides with the alpha in the lead. Kurama slowly undid the bindings and gently lowered Porlyusica to the ground without taking his eyes off of the dangerous predators currently closing in on him.

"You foolish child! Go on without me! I am old! I have lived a long life, but you are still young! You have your whole life ahead of you! Don't waste it!"

Kurama still did not turn towards her, but she did noticed his fists clench tightly. "You think I don't know that? Right now my instincts are telling me to drop everything and run…."

"…However…" Porlyusica blinked in confusion.

"Even if I were to die in the process, I would rather die alongside you fighting, then survive by leaving you and running like a coward." Porlyusica's hair overshadowed her eyes.

"You may be an old hag and yeah you may be piss me off at times, but there is no way I'd leave you to die! And that's because…you're the old hag who raised me and that makes you the closest thing that I have to a family!"

Porlyusica tried to look up and give him the harshest glare imaginable. However, she failed miserably as she could do nothing, but cover her eyes with her free arm, as a flood of tears cascaded down the sides of her cheeks.

"You … you little fool!"

Kurama's shoulder's tensed as the wyverns got closer. Despite the situation, he could not help, but smirk evilly at the wyverns, "I promise you I won't die. So just sit back and wait!"

Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tuning out the world around him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, the fear present in them replaced by determination and the will to survive. All of a sudden, much to Porlyusica's surprise, a sudden surge of ethernano was released from Kurama. The ethernano condensed around him, flaring wildly as if it was a living creature. Even the wyverns had momentarily stopped their advance, cautious of this new development.

' _How did… Since when can he use magic?!... That's unbelievable! This amount of power he is releasing… How can it be so high for someone so young?'_

Finally, Kurama's energy calmed down and condensed around him, enveloping him in a bright red aura that gave his skin a red tint and made his eyes, hair and facial features appear even more feral. He put out his arm in front of him, the aura following his movements as it flowed outward and began to form a shape in front of his palm. Within seconds a staff made of dark red energy had formed in his hand. He spun it around with expert movements and slammed it into the ground creating a small shockwave.

Kurama maintained eye contact with the alpha wyvern that glared menacingly with its remaining eye. Suddenly, Kurama and the creature roared and, almost simultaneously, they charged forward, with Kurama dashing towards the alpha with its pack behind it. Two of the smaller wyverns got ahead of the alpha and opened their jaws wide to swallow him. However, without warning Kurama blurred out of their line of sight, sneaking past the wyverns. As he passed them, he jumped towards the exposed flank of one and slammed the tip of the staff into it. The force of the impact created a shockwave that reverberated throughout the creatures body. Using the force he generated from the attack, Kurama was sent flying towards the other wyvern, where it met a similar fate. The two wyverns roared in pain as the force of Kurama's attack caused them to lose their footing and slam into each other sending them crashing into the ground.

Kurama then brought the staff down as the alpha jumped up and attempted to swallow him whole. The only thing it got was an energy staff keeping its mouth open. The wyvern howled in agony as it felt the tips of the staff burn its upper and lower jaws. Kurama could feel the strain on his construct as the staff started to crack from fighting against the massive biting pressure generated by the beast's jaws. Kurama growled as veins appeared on his forehead as he poured a large amount of power to maintain the staffs form.

He then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and frowned. He then pushed against the staff as it bent under the pressure he exerted. Kurama released the pressure in his legs and jumped out of the wyverns mouth just as it snapped shut behind him. He flew out and generated another construct with his red aura, but this time the shape bent at the tip before a giant scythe materialized. He roared as he swung the weapon causing it to extend towards one of the wyverns that was getting too close to Porlyusica, slicing right into its eye. He frowned and spun his body around, causing the cahin scythe to retract bringing him closer to the wyvern. As he spun, he used the momentum to generate a stream of red aura from his claws. Once he got close enough, he swung his arm down releasing arcs of red aura towards the wyvern's damaged eye. The beast roared in agony as the aura projectiles dug deep into its wounded area, before suddenly expanding and bursting like bubbles. The force of the explosion, in addition to causing even more damage to its eye, sent it flying away from Porlyusica.

The other wyverns roared and charged forward completely ignoring Porlyusica and redirecting their focus on Kurama who was leading them away from Porlyusica, by redirecting their focus to the most dominant threat in the area, himself. Once he thought he was far enough and that he had gotten all of their attention set on him, he turned around and held his position. The alpha took charge, but before Kurama could formulate a plan, the wyvern jumped and spun its body causing its tail to smash into a few noticeably large boulders. The boulders were sent flying towards him and Kurama took evasive action. He dodged the boulders, only to turn around in time to see a giant scaly head ram into him. The aura surrounding his body protected him, but he still felt a decent amount of pain from the hit. He was sent flying back and right into the headbutt of another wyvern. He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

He was sent flying again towards a fourth wyvern, but he was ready this time. The scythe in his arms morphed into a spear and he brought it forward digging into the beasts cranium. Unfortunately, it was not deep enough and only caused intense pain as the wounded area began to steam. The wyvern roared in pain, attempting to shake Kurama off of its head. One of its brethren intervened and rammed into it causing Kurama's grip to lessen, causing him to let go of his construct. He rolled on the ground, but quickly recovered using his tail as a spring and then flipping himself back onto his feet. He looked up to see the spear construct fade away into nothingness.

Kurama then caught sight of something that he berated himself for not noticing earlier. Two of the wyverns were missing. He looked up as he caught sight of two massive, quickly forming shadows covering the sky. The missing two wyverns had taken to the sky and were attempting to dive bomb him and to tear him apart with their talons. He quickly spunlike a top, flaring his aura outward in the form of a red bubbling cyclone. Once he had generated enough force, he allowed himself to be swept up by the current. The force of the current was enough to send him flying away as the wyverns collided with the cyclone, which had enough force to abruptly twist their bodies and making them collide into one each other. Before he could land, his instincts suddenly screamed at him and he turned around and diverted his powers to his arms, generating a red shield in front of him just in time to catch the alpha's tail whiplash him into the ground, carving a wide trench.

Then the injured wyvern came running towards him, its wings beating the ground loudly, creating large dust clouds. Kurama closed his eyes to protect them from bits of shrapnel he sensed were mixed in with the sand. This was going to be harder than he had first thought. He may have had more energy reserves than the average adult, but he was still just a child. He could only hold out for so long. Plus, these wyverns had something he lacked, experience. He could tell by the way they moved and worked together. They were apex predators that had honed their skills from years of hunting and surviving in the harsh wilderness. Especially the alpha, all those scars were more than just for show. They were symbols of the countless battles it had survived and from them it adapted growing bigger, stronger and worst of all smarter.

He kept his eyes closed and he transferred all of his focus to his ears. He tuned out all other noises, focusing only on signs of life. His ears twitched when the sound of repetitive loud thuds echoed around him. He jumped into the air forming another spear and jabbed it into a seemingly random direction. All of a sudden the spear extended into the cloud until he heard a very satisfying loud squelch. From the loud screech of pain that followed, he knew that his construct had pierced flesh. He felt himself being moved out of the dust cloud and opened his eyes at the sight of his spear piercing the eye of a struggling wyvern. He mentally commanded his spear to retract, bringing him closer to the wyvern until his feet slammed into its scaly hide. He gave a loud war cry and transferred even more aura into his spear, causing the weapon to extend, piercing the creature's brain and exiting out from its other eye. It gave one final rattled screech before dropping to the ground dead.

Kurama glanced over his shoulder for a second to check on Porlyusica and saw that she was still where he had left her. She watched him from afar with a mix of both awe, surprise and a little anger. Kurama tensed and expanded his aura outward around himself just in time to stop the talons of the massive alpha from flattening him. The wyvern roared again and went into a fit of rage, repeatedly smashing its feet in the same spot over and over again. Kurama struggled to keep his arms up as every hit sent a jolt of pain through them. The alpha stopped its thrashing and then smashed its tail into the barrier. The stress was too much and the barrier shattered and he was sent crashing into the face of a mountain with enough to bury him deep within the stone.

Kurama, coughed up blood and gasped as the air left his lungs. He was so distracted by the pain that he failed to notice one of the four remaining wyverns crash headfirst into him sending him deeper into the mountain side. Then another swooped in and swung its tail dragging him across the mountain's surface. Once the tail reached its limit, Kurama was sent flying away and once he came into contact with the surface, he did not stop. Instead, he was sent skipping across the grounds surface like a stone over water.

When Kurama finally came to a stop, his body aura, along with his feral features vanished. However, even though his aura was gone his eyes still held their fierce determination. Just as he was about to run forward, something came crashing down from the sky. The cloud parted revealing another wyvern. However, the wyverns arrival was soon followed by another crash and then another and before he knew it about four more wyverns had arrived to join their pack. If that was not bad enough, he could see several smaller dragon like figures fast approaching from the horizon.

Kurama clenched his fist and spat out some blood. Things were not looking good. _'Even though I recently just got my magic… I couldn't handle them. Heck, I could barely beat one of them. Now the rest of their pack is due to arrive any minute!'_

Kurama turned and looked at the worried Porlyusica. The moment he saw her face, he felt his heart tighten like it was caught in a vice. He clenched his teeth and turned and ran from the wyverns.

' _God dammit! To hell with this! That last thing I should be worried about is winning! To hell with my pride! Granny takes priority!'_

Unfortunately, Kurama was so distracted that he failed to notice that the alpha was watching him. During the entire fight, the wyvern had been observing Kurama's body language and facial features. It soon noticed that he was constantly keeping on eye on the pink haired women. The creature growled as its eyes narrowed. Then with speed that defied its hulking physique, the alpha charged towards the unsuspecting Kurama.

Porlyusica's eyes widened as she saw the wyvern slowly close in on Kurama, "YOU FOOL BEHIND YOU!"

Kurama blinked and realizing what was happening he jumped to the side to avoid a giant scaly foot from crushing him. However, by dodging the attack, he failed to notice another wyvern above him. Kurama cried out in pain as he felt the sharp talons pierce his flesh and push him into the earth. Kurama coughed up blood and cried out in pain as the wyvern kept putting pressure on him. The alpha roared at the wyvern holding him, before he looked towards to the other wyverns and communicated using s series of clicks and low growls. They all roared in unison before starting to converge towards their target. Kurama's eyes widened when he noticed that they were not converging towards him, but rather towards the heavily injured Porlyusica. Kurama's eyes widened in fear as he struggled to break free from his bonds, but every movement against the razor sharp talons forced them deeper into his skin.

"OLD HAG! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Porlyusica looked at the injured Kurama and her face steeled with resolve. She slowly got back up ignoring the pain racking her body. She then grabbed a random branch that had been sent flying towards her from the battle earlier. She then started walking towards the approaching wyverns.

Kurama looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What the hell are you doing!? Have you lost your mind! Get out of here they will kill you!"

"BE QUIET!"

Kurama went silent as he looked at the glare Porlyusica's glare was giving him. "You think that I actually stand a chance at surviving by escaping a pack of full grown wyverns? I'd be dead before I got ten feet. Besides…"

Her glare then softened and she looked at Kurama with a small smile, "If running away means to abandon you… the closest thing that I have to a grandchild... then I would rather die fighting alongside you, than to run and die like a coward for abandoning you!"

Kurama did not know what got into him, but the moment she said those word, something he never experienced occurred. Tears began flowing from his eyes, as he looked at the woman who raised him head straight towards a very bloody end.

"Porlyusica…" he spoke with tears cascading down his lips.

Porlyusica then turned towards the wyverns and yelled out with everything she had. "Come and get me you overgrown geckos! I don't give a damn about what happens to me… BUT IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I LET ANY OF YOU KILL THAT BOY!"

The wyverns roared out at the women as she raised her branch and cried out fury as she charged towards them.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Kurama shouted out in vain as the wyverns roared in fury and charged her. He cursed his uselessness as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. The wyvern above him licked its chops and brought its maw down on its captured prey. All of a sudden, Kurama saw the world move in slow motion. He watched as he witnessed Porlyusica selflessly charged the pack. The alpha took the lead as it opened its maw intending to swallow her whole. Kurama observed helplessly as Porlyusica ran towards her inevitable doom.

At that moment something inside of him snapped. His entire body pulsed with barely restrained rage. He was angry. Angry at the wyverns, angry that Porlyusica was going to die, but most of all he was angry at his own weakness.

' _I … Want to fight... I want to live!'_ With every word his rage continued to grow and his body pulsed faster and faster.

 _But more importantly… I want… TO PROTECT PORLYUSICA!'_ Then without warning, Kurama's rage exploded. His eyes snapped and he released the loudest yell possible. What followed was an explosion of unimaginable power as the world was bathed in a red light.

* * *

Porlyusica was speechless as she attempted to process what had happened. One moment she was charging headfirst towards her death and the next thing she knew, she was sent flying by a powerful explosion. She looked back up and noticed that the pack of wyverns had stopped charging towards her. Their attention was now focused solely on a giant pillar of red light which appeared where Kurama last location.

The wyvern that had been standing over Kurama was now gone. The upper half of its body completely vaporized. The pillar soon began to morph and then it spiraled back towards the earth, coiling around the small body of her young charge. The energy began to condense and surround his form. Kurama slowly stood back on his two feet. The wounds he sustained released large amounts of steam as they quickly healed up, leaving not a single scratch or scar behind.

Kurama's eyes opened and she saw that they had become engulfed with a demonic red light. He growled loudly and hunched over just as a second fox tail sprouted from his tail bone. The two tails waved wildly in the air generating hurricane force winds. Kurama glared up at the wyvern pack just as the ethereal image of snarling nine tailed fox appeared behind him. The wyverns actually stepped back in fear as their instincts were screaming at them to run for their lives, but it was already too late.

Porlyusica then watched with immense shock as Kurama instantly vanished from his position only to reappear in front of the pack. His arm reared back, muscles bulging. He then swung forward, but that was not what got her attention. Rather her eyes were glued to the giant glowing red skeletal arm that had materialized from nowhere. The arm collided with the alpha and then it grew in size and length until it was big enough to gather the entire pack in its reach. Then it swung forward delivering an insanely powerful lariat that sent the entire pack crashing into the side of the mountain.

Kurama growled and dropped to all fours, his body vanishing again and reappearing on the cliff side next to the wyverns. He took a deep breath and then yelled as loud as possible. The result was a powerful wave of sound that gouged a huge trench in the cliff and sent all over the wyverns airborne. Kurama then jumped towards them colliding into the gut of the first wyvern and actually tearing through the beasts body. He repeated this process with all of the other wyverns until he reached the alpha and clasped his hands over his head. As if responding to a silent command, his aura flared up and rose to the sky, forming into a giant pair of hands made of aura. He brought them down and his giant aura arms mirrored his actions, delivering a powerful hammer strike to the alpha which sent it crashing into the earth after its fallen brethren. The force of the impact creating a giant crater and casuing large cracks to tear the earth up from the epicenter.

Kurama's followed right after them. His rage filled eyes narrowed when he noticed that they were all still breathing. He then started sucking up all large quantitites of air as he gathered energy in the center of his stomach. His entire body bulged to impossible size as he gathered the energy required for his next attack. Then without warning, all of the pent up energy was releasing in the form of a giant red beam. The beam sliced through the bodies of all of the wyverns, vaporizing them as they gave one last roar of agony. The beam then shifted direction as it flew into the air towards the large gathering of approaching wyverns. At first nothing happening, but then the sky lit up with a series of large explosions that completely vaporized the remainder of the pack of wyverns.

When the sound of explosions ceased and the smoke had finally cleared, Kurama was hunched over, taking in big gulps of air as fatigue coursed through his body. He then turned around to look at Porlyusica who was still gaping in awe at what she had just witnessed.

"G…granny!" Porlyusica was snapped back to reality at the sound of Kurama's voice. She watched as the red glow vanished and Kurama's eyes returned to normal. Then his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he collapsed on the ground face first. She watched in surprise as the second tail that appeared earlier vanished completely in a burst of red light.

"Kurama!" Porlyusica yelled. As Kurama struggled to retain the fleeting moments of consciousness, the last thing he saw before going under was the sight of Porlyusica limping towards him, just as a pair of giant human feet landed right behind her and a familiar voice called out to them, but he barely registered it as the stress from the day's events and finally fell unconscious.

* * *

"… _Where am I?"_

 _He tried looking around to observe his surroundings, but he felt that his movements were restricted by something soft. He tried to look up, but the light of the full moon was shining so brightly into his eyes, that it preventing him from seeing clearly. He could not move for some reason. He felt as though he was confined into a tight space, but he could feel himself moving by an unseen force._

"… _What happened…?... Last I remember I was fighting to protect granny… How did I… get here?"_

 _He tried his best to make out the blurred shapes around him. He managed to make out a few trees or what he assumed were trees as he was moving too fast for him to get a clear image._

 _Then all of a sudden he heard loud noises behind him. They were muffled, but he could make out loud shouts and explosions nearby. He did not know why, but for some reason those sounds gave him a feeling of immense dread._

"… _What's happening… Am I… Afraid…?"_

 _He was shaking in fear and he did not know why. Suddenly, he heard another voice. Unlike the one that scared him, this one provided him with a sense of warmth and security. He tried to find the source of the voice, but everything around him was so bright and blurry. After trying really hard and focusing on the voice, he began to make out certain shapes._

 _He looked up and could see the shadowed face of a woman. He could also faintly make out silver strands of hair._ " _Who is that… She makes me feel safe… Who are you?"_

 _He reached out to grab her, but it felt that every time he tried to get closer, she would just end up getting farther and farther away from him._

" _Wait… wait… who are you?"_

 _His cries went unanswered as the figure vanished from view and he was once again enveloped in a bright white light. He felt himself drift in a white void. He did not know how long long he was there for, but he did not seem to mind. It was peaceful, but the thought of the mystery woman continued to linger on his mind._

 _Then all of a sudden he felt something wet slap repeatedly against his cheeks. Every time he felt them the light got brighter. It was only from that action that he started to regain focus and slowly, but surely, he began to open his eyes just as the sound of a loud voice started to reach out calling his name._

" _Ku...ra...ma…. Kurama…. KURAMA!"_

* * *

"KURAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!"

Kurama woke up with a loud yell and fell from whatever he was lying on and crashed onto the floor. He groaned out in agony as he felt his face and body cry out in pain as he lay there on the cold surface. Kurama blinked in confusion allowing his eyes to readjust to his new surroundings. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of infirmary and that prior to his fall he was lying on a bed. He looked up from the floor and saw a familiar head of brown hair look down at him from above.

He recognized the familiar and adorable face of Cana and her puppy looking at him from his bed. She had tears in her eyes and her pupy was being hugged tightly in her arms as she smiled at him with some snot coming out of her nose. "Cana? What are you doing here?" He asked as he slowly got up off of the floor. Only to feel a set of tiny fists smack into his bandaged chest.

"Dummy! Meanie! Jerk! How could you leave me all alone like that? Then you came back with mister Makarov all hurt and bleeding! I though that… that…"

Kurama watched silently as she let out all of her pent up frustration out. He then sighed and gently karate chopped her on the head. He did it as softly as possible, but she still rubbed her head while pouting at him with a few cute sniffles.

Then she looked up as she felt a hand land on her head that turned it to make her look right at him. He had scowl on his face and frowned at her before saying…

"I don't want to ever hear you say those words again got it? Ain't no way that I am gonna die from something this stupid! I am not a weakling!"

Cana looked at him in awe, completely at a loss for words. Then she wiped her eyes on her arm and looked back at him, with a small smile, "Got it".

Kurama sighed and then turned around before sitting down on the bed. Cana made sure to move a little to allow some room for his tail.

"Good. BY the way, if I ever hear you say that again and next time my fist hits your head, it won't be so gentle."

Cana blinked as she fully processed the full implication behind Kurama's words. Without warning, she screamed, covered the top of her head with a pillow and shouted hysterically, "You mean that hard hit was you being gentle?! Just how strong are you?"

Kurama looked from side to side and beckoned her to come closer. When she was close enough he whispered to her, "Its a secret."

"Ehhh?! How come? Come on tell me!" Kurama whistled innocently and waved her off. Cana pouted cutely, "You big meanie! How come you won't tell me?"

Kurama smirked, "I'll tell you when you're older"

"You dummy! I am old enough! I drink milk!" she tried to appear tall and menacing, but all she managed to do was further emphasize her cuteness. The fact that she was holding a puppy, also did not help her image.

Kurama smirked as he rubbed her hair, causing her to smile. Teasing aside, Kurama finally began to take in his new surroundings. "So where am I exactly? Some kind of hospital or something?"

Cana shook her head. "You are in the Fairy Tail's infirmary. Mister … I mean Master Makarov brought you in here after he found you and an old lady injured in the mountains."

"I see so the old man did… Wait what did you say?"

Cana blinked in confusion, "He found you and an old lady injured in the…"

Kurama quickly waved her off, "No before that. The part where you called him master."

"Oh that? Well I decided to join Fairy Tail. This way I have a better chance of getting closer to my daddy."

"So does this mean that you told him?"

Cana frowned, "No, I… haven't told him yet. But everyone was so nice to me and they all act like one big family even when they get into fights." Cana's frown then turned into a smile, "I really like them and they like me. So until I can tell my daddy the truth. I will stay at the guild. Plus, it also helps me to know my daddy a little better ya know?"

Kurama gave her a blank expression and just when she thought she may have said something wrong, he said "Whatever… It's your choice to make not mine. So long as you don't regret it."

Cana gave him a beaming smile that made his injuries seem a little less painful. Then his expression shifted as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"By the way what happened to the old woman that the old man brought in? Is she okay?"

Before she could answer him, the door to the infirmary opened and two familiar faces walked in. "If you're hoping that I've kicked the bucket than you can forget it. It's going to take a lot more than that to do me in."

Kurama quickly stood up as both Porlyusica and Makarov entered the room. Porlyusica had bandages wrapped around her arm and her forehead. She also carried a cane to support her body as she walked with a limp. For a while an awkward silence filled the room until it was broken by Kurama.

"Umm… Listen about what happened…" Before he could say anything, he felt something collide with his cranium. He cried out in agony as he clutched his head in his hands, while Porlyusica stood over him, her cane held high above her head.

"OWW what the hell was that for?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" she yelled loudly as she continued to swing her cane on his head where several large lumps were already starting to form.

"Of all the arrogant, pig headed, stupid, idiotic and dumbest things that I have ever seen that was by far the most reckless actions of them all! You could have died!"

"Is that what this is about? Have you completely lost your mind? If it weren't for me then you would have died!"

"Enough! What you did was arrogant and reckless. Not to mention that every action you took was a risky gamble that could have cost you you're life. You are still young! I have lived my life and I was fully prepared to die."

Before Kurama could have said anything else, he was rendered speechless by Porlyusica's next action. She bent down and wrapped her free arm around him while her forehead connected to his.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile on her face. "However, I am flattered that you did."

Kurama blushed, but then gave the brightest smile that she had ever seen as he returned the gesture. "Careful old hag, don't want you getting all soft on me."

"Oh please like I would ever let you off so easy."

They were brought out of their moment when the heard a familiar chuckle next to them. They both looked up to see Makarov and Cana chuckling and smiling at the tender moment.

"My Porlyusica I never thought that I would live long enough to see such a sweet side to…"

Cana yelled in surprise when Makarov was sent flying into the wall by bed pans that were thrown at him courtesy of Kurama and Porlyusica.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT!" they both yelled simultaneously causing Cana to sweatdrop.

Makarov groaned in pain as he slowly stood back up with is hand massaging his sore face. "It's unbelievable how alike the two of you are."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled once more with demonic auras surrounding them and making Makarov cry out in fear. "NOTHING NOTHING!" he yelled as he frantically waved his arms to placate the two raging individuals.

They seemed to accept it as they immediately calmed down. After much insisting and subtle threatening on Porlyusica's part, they finally got Kurama to get back into his bed. Once he was returned, Maakraov cleared his throat to get is attention.

"Well it is good to see you again Kurama, it certainly has been a while hasn't it?"

"Not long enough apparently." His blunt comment caused Makarov to gape at him with an expression of mock hurt.

"Anyways… I heard that you helped me and the old hag. So thanks."

Makarov smiled as he put at hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome my boy, but the real hero today was you. I only came after the action was over. However, according to Porlyusica, you did most of the hard work."

"Thanks I guess."

"You sure did surprise me though. Especially with that power you used."

"What do you mean?"

Makarov paused as he looked back to Porlyusica, but she looked just as confused. "Kurama… what is the last thing that you remember prior to waking up here?"

Kurama closed his eyes as he tried to think back on the events leading up to his current situation. "I remember all of the wyverns closing in on us and feeling my power slip away. I remember feeling helpless and then when I saw them heading towards the old hag… the world went red and… everything after that is a blank… except I remember briefly seeing the old hag and some giant feet heading towards me. After that everything faded to black."

Kurama looked up and saw them pondering his statement. "Why what happened? Don't act all mysterious and all that crap tell me what happened."

"What happened is that seeing me in danger caused you to release hidden latent powers."

"Latent powers?"

"Porlyusica do you…"

"Don't start with me Makarov. I know Kurama. If we don't tell him know he won't stop pestering us until he gets an answer."

Porlyusica looked back to Kurama, "After you released your latent abilities you gave off an immense magical pressure. The thing is that the power you unleashed against those wyverns was so enormous that you completely eliminated any trace of them. Considering your age, it should have been impossible for you to have such strength."

"It was really that much?"

"It was, you have incredible potential to become an extremely powerful mage Kurama. But don't let it get to your head."

"Wow that is amazing Kurama. You are like a super hero or something!" Cana exclaimed with stars in her eyes and her puppy barking happily in agreement. Kurama rubbed the back of his head with a small smirk. Porlyusica frowned as she slammed her cane on the head of the bed creating a loud clang which got their attention as she glared at him.

"Geez no need to over react old hag. Anyways, what I really want to know is how you ended up in that situation. Why did you even get so close to the edge of that cliff. After all those times you warned me not too. I at least assumed you would have had the common sense to avoid that area."

"Watch it brat. Anyways, it was my only option, I desperately needed those herbs to complete my work. Plus, it was not like I didn't check any alternative options. Every other location on the mountain that supposedly had those herbs were all gone. Our usual spot was my last hope and when I found out that there were not any left, I turned to the cliffs as my only option. Apparently, the wyverns had devoured everything else. They must have thought that if they left those untouched then some unfortunate prey may stray too close and get pushed down the cliff into their nests."

"But that still does not explain what it was that they were doing there. There migration route should have taken them halfway across the country by now."

Makarov coughed into his hand to get their attention. "I believe I can explain this little problem. It turns out that guilds all over the region have been getting requests to handle problems like the one you just encountered. Apparently the areas where they wyverns would have usually migrated to were being occupied by a large gathering of dark guilds. The sheer number of the dark guilds in the area was so large that they overpowered the wyverns, forcing them to retreat. As a result they were sent all over the place and every guild in this region, has been working overtime to handle this problem."

"But master, why didn't the monsters go somewhere else?"

Makarov turned towards Cana and stroked his mustache to figure out the best way explain it to the young child. "It's a little more complicated than that Cana. The wyverns have been following this pattern of movement for a very long time. But because the dark guilds interfered with the pattern that they have grown accustomed to and have come to rely on. Thus, when their pattern was broken, they did not know what to do. Some scattered to other regions to seek food and suitable shelter or they went back to a location to which they were already familiar with."

Cana blinked and tilted her head at his explanation, "ummm… I am not sure that I understand it completely, but are you trying to say that the wyverns lost their homes? It kind of sounds sad. What will happen to them?"

Makarov blinked and took notice of some tears on the vere of falling from her eyes. "Now don't you worry about it my dear. I heard from an old friend on the magic council that the one in charge of the operation was Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. He is one of the newest additions to the ten wizard saints and he is a good man that values all living creatures. Rest assured that he will do everything in his power to avoid further blood shed and is as we speak redirecting wyvenrs away from human settlements towards more prosperous locations for them. Why if we had someone like him then…"

"Makarov!" Makarov stopped his rant and looked at Porlyusica who was discreetly hinting at something with a serious expression. He followed her gaze and landed on a frowning Kurama, who eyes were looking down at his sheets, focused in deep concentration.

Without speaking to one another, both Makarov and Porlyusica had a silent agreement and nodded to one another. "Come Cana, I think that we have pestered young Kurama long enough. Let's leave him to recover all right?"

Cana was confused, but nonetheless followed after the master and Porlyusica, but not before sparing one last glance at Kurama.

Kurama on the other hand was deep in thought as he processed what Makarov had just said. _'So humans are behind this huh?'_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Makarov sat at his usual spot on the guilds bar, sipping a glass of beer in his hands while he watched his 'children' get into another large brawl. However, his attention soon fell on the guilds newest addition, Cana Alberona. Cana was lying down on the counter with her puppy kneeling down next to her.

"Something on your mind Cana?" he asked as he scooted closer to her, scratching her dog behind its ears, making it give an adorable yawn at the contact.

"I am just worried about Kurama master. He seemed upset."

Makarov merely smiled and waved her off as he handed her a cup of juice. "No use worrying over it Cana. Men like Kurama and I tend to do that when we need time to think for ourselves. He'll get over it soon and go back to his old self… Though if his old self is anything like Porlyusica, I don't think I would want to be around when it happens."

The last part he spoke with a slightly scared tone with an extra high pitch in his voice. On the upside, it seemed to help to lighten her mood as she gave a small laugh that he could not help, but find adorable.

All of a sudden they were brought out of their conversation when a loud yell suddenly echoed throughout the guild. "HEY!"

Out of nowhere, a bed came flying out towards the crowd of brawling mages causing them to scatter about. They then looked up to where it was that the projectile came from. Their gazes landed on the familiar face of Kurama who was standing on the railings of the second floor. He had discarded his bandages, save for the ones on his forehead, which revealed that his once serious injuries had long since healed.

"Listen up you A-holes. I don't like you and you don't like me!"

"I kind of like him" Macao whispered to Wakaba, who berated his friend, "Shut it he is on a role."

"The last few days I am sure that you have heard that the old hag you call Porlyusica and I were attacked by wyverns. Well turns out that cause for all of this was mages from dark guilds. Now I don't exactly have that highest opinions when it comes to humans and aside from a select few, I want nothing to do with you…. However it has come to my attention that guilds such as this one are places where people get together to perform jobs to make sure that other humans don't go and do stupid things like what happened to us. Therefore... in order to make sure that what happened to me and the old hag does not happen again, I have decided to join your guild!"

From his declaration everyone in the guild started whispering to each other in shock, while Cana was positively beaming that her friend was going to be part of the same guild as her. Makarov was so surprised at the unexpected declaration that he did a spit take.

"Now listen up, my reasons for making this decision are mine and mine alone. Furthermore, I want to make it clear that from this day forward, I want to officially announce myself as this guild's Alpha. So any stain on this guilds reputation will be a stain on mine and will be met with with brutal retaliation. However, this also means that if someone decides to mess with anyone who belongs to this guild, then they will have to answer to me! Are we clear?!"

Kurama huffed as he finished his long tirade. Everyone, including Makarov and Cana looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. Kurama stood still as he gazed intently at each and every person present, he didn't even blink. Then it happened. It was slow at first, but soon began to gain momentum. It started with one person clapping, then followed by another and another until the entire guild hall erupted into a mass of clapping, shouts and cheers.

"WAY TO GO KURAMA!"

"YOU TELL' IM BOY!"

"THAT WAS BALSY KID! YOU GOT MY SUPPORT!"

"YOU GOT HEART BASTARD, BUT DON'T THINK US OLD DOGS WILL LET YOU TAKE THE TITLE THAT EASILY!"

Kurama gaped in shock at the guild, before his face went red as a tomato and immediately started shouting at them again. "SHUT UP I DID NOT ASK FOR YOU GUYS TO CHEER FOR ME! I DID THIS FOR ME AND ME ALONE! NOT FOR YOU! ME! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! SHUT UP!"

However, his rant fell on deaf ears as the entire guild just got riled up even more due to his 'charismatic' personality. Without warning, he jumped from the banister and started beating up on some of the guild members, which led to a domino effect that soon led to an entire guild brawl. Cana smiled and was clapping enthusiastically in support for her friend while Makarov just looked on at his guild with a proud look in his eyes.

"What a generation, so loud." He could not help the large grin that split his face.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Porlyusica stood by the entrance of the guild. She looked at the brawl taking place as people were being sent flying, or in some cases used as weapons by Kurama. She then turned around and started to walk away.

"I didn't expect for him to join that senile old fool's guild. "Sigh" That boy will be the death of me. He is loud, rash, stubborn, acts without thinking and gets into fights with anyone that looks down on him."

Porlyusica's frown then did a one eighty, turning into a proud smile as she walked away with her head held high.

"He will make a fine Fairy Tail mage!"

 **END!**

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you enjoyed this little preview of Kurama's abilities. He will eventually learn more about them and find new ways to use them in the coming chapters. Also, in regards to pairings, it will not be a harem and unfortunately, Cana will not be the main paring (Sorry Cana fans). Personally, I love the idea of Cana as a pairing, but in this story, the relationship between her and Kurama will be strictly that of a brother/sister relationship.**

 **Next chapter will feature a time skip, as well as the addition of some of our favorite guild members.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
